Trust and Pain come hand in hand
by greymerit
Summary: Ana and Christian were best friends, they've lived next door to one another since Ana moved there aged 4. Ana was the only one who could touch Christian and they were partners in crime. When Carla abruptly divorces Ray, Ana is whisked off to Savanah to live with Bob. A friendship, a unique bond is torn. But, with a stalker watching Ana's every move she's forced to leave and go back
1. Prologue

**Thanks for all the kind and encouraging reviews. P.s. I've always been a sucker for the puppy eyes; )**

Prologue

Christian POV

"Christian! OW! Help me!" I could hear her sobbing off from the side.

My heart stopped cold, "Ana! What happened?" I ran off into the direction of the cries, what happened we were only playing hide and seek. As I turned the corner I saw Ana on the floor holding onto her head crying. Blood marred her flawless pale skin, it was all over her face and hands. As she sobbed my name profusely all I could feel was horror. It was my job to protect her, but there she was hurt.

"Ana, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I questioned as I fell to her side. She looked up at me with those tearstained, guileless eyes and I could feel my heart shattering into millions of pieces.

"I was... hiding behind... that tree when a... big bird came and started flapping... at me. I tried to run but I fell and banged my head." She stuttered out in between sobs. It was all my fault I was responsible for her and then this happens. I carefully picked her up and began to carry her to my mom.

As I did, I told her "It'll all be okay, I'm going to take you to my mom and she'll fix you." I was two years older than her, it was my job to keep her safe and I couldn't. She was only six and tiny too, much smaller than me how could she care for herself. She held me close, burying her face into my chest as I tried to soothe her. We finally came out of the Bellevue gardens and neared the backdoor so I began to call for my mom. Out she rushed and after one look at Ana in my arms she instantly changed into her doctor persona.

"What happened? Oh, Ana darling, you'll be okay!" Mom said to Ana. "Christian bring her in and place her down on the sofa." She said to me.

I brought Ana in and then mom got to work. She told me to go next door and tell Mrs Steele so that she'd come for Ana. As I got up to leave Ana held onto my hand and squeezed, she looked at me and said "Don't leave me Christian! Please!" I looked at my mom and begged her with my eyes to let me stay.

"Come on Ana be a strong girl! Someone needs to tell your mommy." She said with a kind smile.

Begrudgingly, Ana released my hand and as soon as she did I was off to get Mrs Steele. As I neared the Steele house I saw Mr and Mrs Steele shouting. There was another man there but, none of them paid any attention to me and carried on shouting. "STOP!" I screamed.

Finally they noticed me. Mr Steele was the first one to speak. "What's wrong son? Why do you have blood on you? What happened is it Annie?" His voice became more frantic as he went on.

"Ana fell over and banged her head. You need to come quick Mom told me to get you." I told them desperate to get back to Ana. But, as soon as I finished Mr Steele set off to my house with me not far behind. As we arrived at Bellevue I ran inside to Ana surpassing even Mr Steele.

There, Ana was lying on the sofa with a big bandage around her head and blood still everywhere. With me frozen at the door Mr Steele pushed past and dropped to his knees near Ana, pulling her into his arms. "Oh Annie! You need to be more careful! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine now daddy! Christian brought me in and Grace fixed me, she even gave me a lollypop!" Ana said while beaming at Mr Steele. Mr Steele then looked at me and called me to him.

"Yes, Mr Steele?" I said

"It's Ray, son." He said with such care. "Thank you for helping Annie. She's lucky to have you."

I looked at him stupefied, "She helped me. She fixes me." I said with the utmost truth, "She can touch me and make it not hurt." Ana then looked at me and called me over. I came close and she jumped at me engulfing me with her arms. Who knew such a tiny thing would have so much power behind her.

My Mom then came in and smiled. "She'll be okay, Ray. It was only a little cut, she'll be good as new soon." She said with a kind smile. Ana then sat on the floor near me and Ray.

It was only then that Mrs Steele came in. I never really liked her, in the three years she's lived next door I have never seen her speak to Ana properly. She was never there and, now she arrives ages after I told her, her daughter had fallen over and banged her head somewhere. But, sadly that wasn't the worst thing. She came with that guy, the mystery man and though she, herself collapsed at Ana's sides and began to dote over her, that man just looked at Ana. Weirdly.

Ana clung to her mother and father but they, both, were trying to keep their distance from one another. When Ana finally sat back she looked up, saw the man and questioned her parents as to who he is. Her father replied sharply "Yes, Carla. Who is he?"

Mrs Steele replied, "He is Stephen, but we'll talk about him later."

"Okay, hello Mr Stephen." Ana said, while beaming. He was smiling back at her, (which is hard not to she's just a naturally happy person who makes the others around her happy too) when Mrs Steele looked at him and, told him to leave.

As he turned around to leave Ana called out "Bye!"

Mr Steele picked Ana up, said thank you to my mom and left to go home with Mrs Steele following close behind.

I didn't like Stephen but little did I know I didn't like him for a reason.

 **A month later**

There were trucks and vans, great, big ones parked outside the Steele's house. I had just come back from school and was wondering what was going on. I walked into their house with a confused look on my face but, it left my face as I rushed to Ana. She was clinging to Ray, bawling, crying her eyes out. Ray also looked distraught, he was crying. Ray the man of literal steel, the hard-ass marine and stern but loving father was crying his eyes out alongside his daughter.

"Ana, Ray, what's wrong?" I asked concern evident on my face.

A little way behind them was Mrs Steele, she was looking down at the scene before her with sadness and worry etched on her face. "Ana, we need to leave soon."

LEAVE! What's happening? Ana can't leave me. I'll go back to the lonely, angry thing I used to be, the thing I was before Ana touched me, healed me.

"But I don't want to!" Exclaimed Ana. Ray stood up with Ana in his arms and finally noticed me. "Sorry son." Was all he said.

It was then when Ana looked at me, and the look on her face set it in stone. She was leaving me. I began to take small steps back, when Ana came running to me and I engulfed her in my arms. "Why do you have to leave?"

"I don't know, mom said I have to!" She wailed in reply. I looked up into the face of the women who was causing so much pain and despair, to find that similar emotions were etched on her face.

"Ana, I told you. I don't feel the same way about Ray anymore. I think we'd both be happier if we separated. I'm in love with Bob but I do still love Ray." Mrs Steele explained.

While I was looking at her with such hate on my mind, in walked none other than the creeper, Stephen. "What is he doing here then?" Demanded Ana.

"Honey, I told you, he's Bob's brother-in-law. He's come to help us move to Savanah." Once Mrs Steele uttered those words, my chest began to throb. She wasn't just moving from next door; she was leaving to an entire different state.

Ana began to cry even harder. I then knew that no matter what I couldn't lose my Angel. "Don't worry Ana, will still message and email each other every day, I'll call you."

She looked up at me with her ocean blue eyes and said, "Can I write letters?"

Of course she wanted to write letters, my little English geek. "Sure Ana." When she looked up at me and smiled I knew it'd be okay. Obviously, she'd come to visit Ray so we'd see each other again, for sure.

 **A little while later**

Ana was all packed. She was in her mother's car sand was waving goodbye to me and Ray. She looked so sad, so forlorn that I knew I had to be the one who smiled. I would be strong enough for both of us. "Bye Ana!" I called out. Once the car began to move I blocked out everything else, but the sight of Ana waving from the back seat. A tear rolled down my cheek.

 **Six months later**

I checked my email account again. Why wasn't she writing back to me? For months the number of letters and mails were reducing gradually until, for the last fortnight when I got none. I wonder how she is, what she is doing right now? She never came to visit Ray down here, he always went to her every two to three weeks.

 **7 years later...**

I miss her, I can no longer bare to be touched, I tried to hug Grace but it burnt; it always burns now. I have to see all these different psycologists to try and 'fix' me but no one is actually worth it.

I leave the house and turn the corner. I go into the nearest store where they never check id's and slam money on the counter. "A bottle of Vodka." I ordered. He gave me the bottle and snatched the money away quickly. I, then, went to the park, opened up the bottle and began to drink the pain away. Drink away the burning, drink away the sting of being forgotten. I drank it all away into sweet oblivion.

Could someone explain to me the American grade system? It'd be much appreciated; )


	2. Chapter 1 - it begins

**Just to clarify in this story Christian is 2 years older than Ana. Also, the part where Christian was drinking was meant to be set 7 years in the future. SORRY, I didn't have much of a brain obviously last night. But, thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I didn't actually want to post this as I was scared that no-one would like it but I guess people do. I will reply to the reviews once I've worked out how but do know that I do read them and try and incorporate your ideas into the storyline if I can. Enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter 2** **  
 **Ana POV****  
I woke up feeling uneasy. It was 6:30. Ugh! Time to start getting ready for school. I got up and jumped into the shower before someone came banging on the door to wake me up. As soon as I finished my shower, I walked into my closet In order to find an outfit for today. I finally found the perfect outfit; a flowy, white silkb blouse and dark, skinny jeans. On top I chose to wear my blue, leather jacket. Next I went into my shoe closet. Yes, my shoe closet. Ray put it in for me last month for my 15th. He also let me go on an expense paid shopping trip to fill it. After browsing for 15 minutes, I finally decide on a pair of blue pumps to give me some height. I, then, went to my vanity to do my make-up. I've always been told that I have nice skin so I keep it simple; tinted lip gloss, a little mascara and some eyeliner. There done, and I look great if I do say so myself. My mom always taught me to look good no matter what.

Then, like clockwork, my mom came banging on my door reminding me to grab some breakfast before I get too late. I looked at the clock, it was only 7:30, I had 15 minutes to eat something before I became late. I shouted "I know, mom!" exasperated. I finally decided to leave the sanctuary, which is my bedroom, in order to eat some form of breakfast. In the kitchen Helda was cooking, so instead of disrupting her I grabbed an Apple and started munching. My mom then breezed into the kitchen. "Hello, darling! Good morning!" she said cheerfully. Actually, scratch that really cheerfully as in, creepily cheerful.

"Hello, Mom. What's got you so creepy today?" I asked wondering what's changed.

"Ray is going to be coming today to speak to you about something so be sure to come home on time today. No unnecessary dawdling after cheer practice." She said to me sternly. I knew the real reason behind her not wanting me to stay back long. She didn't want me hanging out with Jose and Kira, more so Jose than Kira but, hey, it's my life and they are my closest friends. Well, ever since Kate left for Seattle anyway.

"Wait, Ray is coming!" I squealed with barely contained excitement. I love Ray, he was the only one of my Mom's husbands who was always good to me. He taught me how to swim, how to shoot and most importantly how to have fun but be safe at the same time.

"Yes, Darling, he is. We have something we need to tell you, but, first, you're going to be late for school missy!" No sooner had the words left her mouth when Kira beeped her horn.

"Well, there's my ride, mother dearest," I said to her on my way out the kitchen "Therefore, I must bid you adieu." I finished as I walk out the house.

Behind me, I heard my mother mutter under her breath, "How am I going to live without you?" Sure that I must've misheard her, I shook my head and headed over to the candy, apple red car Kira got for her sixteenth. "Hey, Babes!" she called out at me as she saw me nearing, "You look hot!"

I entered the car and looked her over, then I recited my rehearsed line "And you look tres fetch!" As soon as the word fetch left my tongue we both burst out into giggles. I, then, put on my seatbelt and off Kira went to begin are drive to school.

The whole car ride, Kira filled me in on the latest gossip going round school, as well as the low down on her and Matt - apparently he's a six out of ten in the sack. As we walked into school, Drew, Matt and Jose made their ways over us. I don't know why Drew came along, he must've been the only guy on the football team I truly despised with a passion. As they neared, Kira suddenly remembered a paper that she had to hand in for History but, the funny thing was that the paper in question is due in next week.

"Hey, Ana, What's up?" Matt said. I simply smiled at him and shrugged.

Luckily, Jose reminded me that I had to go to English early to speak with my teacher, and as they were all still in the sophomore/ semior classes they didn't know any better. So, I walked into school and straight into my first lesson of the day; junior level English but I was far ahead of nearly everyone in this class too. I sat in my usual seat, with all the cheer squad surrounding me and the gossiping began.

 **At the end of the day**

I finally left the school gym, hot and sweaty. Amy busted our buts this practice and I was desperately in need of grease or sugar. As I made my way to Kira's car so we could go home together as usual, after practice, I heard a car horn. I turned around to see an SUV I recognised, it was my Mom's. "What's she doing here?" I muttered, under my breath. I said bye to Kira and after a quick hug, made my way to my mother's car. When I became close enough to get a good look, I saw Ray leaning against the side of the car speaking to my mother in hushed tones, serious expressions painted on their faces. I knew I should be happy about all this, but the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up. Something was wrong, I again had the eerie feeling that I was being watched. The similar feeling I've been getting for weeks.

After looking around and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I turned faced my father and let rip the loudest squeal possible, "DADDY!" while, simultaneously I ran and leaped into my father's arms. He engulfed me in them and said, "How are you Annie, killing it in practice, I'm sure."

I snuggled into his arms then, stood back looked him up and down with my hands on my hips and exclaimed, "Obviously!" while giggling uncontrollably.

"Come on, Sweetheart. Get into the car and then we'll talk. Me and your Mother have something important to tell you." I looked at his indecipherable facial expression, then into the eyes of my Mother's it to unreadable but the sudden, palpable tension in the air and on their faces left little room for argument.

Nodding, I entered the car and sat in the back seat as my parents, the ones I'll always love sat in the front seats, shared a look to which Daddy turned to face straight ahead and, briskly drive away. The entire car ride went past with me sat in the backseat, gazing out the window, looking for an escape to the heavy atmosphere in the car. I was confused, Ray was here, we should've been doing things together - just the two of us - happy. Instead this is what was happening. A bombshell is going to be dropped on me, I'm sure of it. My only hope is that it's not too bad but, I'd settle for anything right now, as long as it was information.

Dad stopped the car in front of our house, we all went in together but with an ominous feeling following us, close behind. As we entered the parlour I turned to the only father figure I've ever wanted and hesitantly uttered the questions, which were running through my mind but, I wasn't sure if I wanted the answer to them, "What's the matter, what happened?"

My Mother and Father then turned to me with grave expressions painted on their faces. Ray was the first one to speak, "Annie, I want you to come to my house in Belleview."

I looked up at him and said, "Really!" An eager edge to my voice, "That was it. That was why you both, from the moment I saw you two, were worried. Dad, of course I'd love to live with you, at the end of this semester, I'll spend the holidays at yours and I'll be back in time for school again. We could do this every holiday!" I finished, excited for the chance to see the house that held a lot of memories, again, after all this time.

Daddy just looked from me to my Mom, "Honey, what Ray means is that you'll go with him," My Mother began, "now and live with him permanently, not just the breaks from now onwards."

I looked into her watery eyes as the weight of what they were trying to say hit me with full force, "But, Mom, my friends, my literature quiz team, the dance team, my Cheerleading squad; they need me, I'm their main flyer and attraction." I began to cry as I stood right in front of her, "Mom, what about you? I love you, I can't just leave you!" By now the tears were rolling down my cheeks with no chance of stopping.

Don't get me wrong, I love Ray with all my heart, but I'm used to not seeing him. I've lived with just my mom every day for the past nine years since we moved to Bob's house here in Savanah. My whole life is here, it can't just be uprooted because that's what they've suddenly decided.

Ray then came towards me and said the words which put everything into perspective for me...

 **I'll try to have frequent updates, perhaps one a day or every other day. I may not be able to post on week-ends as HOMEWORK does tend to build up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 2- drunk again

**Chapter 2**

Ana POV

"He's back." As these words fell from my Dad's lips, I felt my heart drop. Why is he back now? After all this time he's returned to make my life a living hell. I knew he'd come back eventually but, why did it have to be now? I was finally happy again, I had settled down.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked my voice laced with trepidation.

"There's nothing we can do but move you somewhere else. He's moved here from Atlanta for only one possible reason, to get to you, so you need to come back with me." Ray reasoned.

I now once again looked at my parents faces, they'd finally stopped hiding their emotions, they'd dropped the farce. There were new lines marring both their faces and upon closer inspection I could see the pale look to my Mom's skin. This was eating away at them for God knows how long and, I was completely oblivious to it all. "I understand Dad but, can I at least say goodbye to my friends?" I asked, resigned to my fate.

Daddy was the one who replied, "Of course you can Darling but, only Kira and Jose. We can't let him know we're on to him, if too many people find out he may follow us."

I could see the reasoning behind his point, "Okay, I'm going upstairs to call them, Mom can you help me pack, please?" I could see the pain my mother was going through at this point, so I wanted some one on one time with her.

"Sure Honey." She said with relief written on her face.

Together then, we both made our way upstairs to my room. Once inside I got out my suitcase, when my mother spoke, "Honey, you don't need such a big one. Ray has got plenty new things all together at his house."

I simply shrugged and moved to get iPhone out of my bag. As I began dial the number for Kira, my mom began to get out some of my old mementos and photos to put them in my bag. She also put in my favourite blue teddy; I got it as a gift from an old friend to match my eyes, so I got him a grey teddy to match his eyes, and till this day I've never been able to sleep without it. It always kept the monsters away. Like he did, Chrissy, he was always there for me but because of HIM I had to stop talking to Christian and in the end we just drifted apart. I wonder what he's doing with his life right now. To this day I can't remember to much about my time in Seattle but I always remember his grey eyes.

"Hey Bitch!" Was Kira's graceful greeting.

Sadly, I couldn't project my usual bubble into my voice as I said hello back and it was made evident by Kira's response. "What happened and who's ass do I need to kick?" Now, that actually made me smile.

"No-one needs to get their butt kicked but I need to tell you something," I replied my voice subdued. I paused waiting for her to say something, and when it was obvious she wouldn't say anything I continued. "I'm leaving town... permanently." I finally finished. But if Kira's answering gasp was any indication she was surprised and hurt I guess.

"Why?" She finally whined.

I didn't know how to respond; how do you say that someone wants to hurt you, that someone may be that obsessed that they'd wish you dead before they see you happy or with someone else? So I simply said, "I need to go live with my Dad, indefinitely." And without a choice, I thought but didn't actually say.

"Wait, I'm coming over right now. You need to explain this, and you can't leave without meeting me at least one last time!" She all but shouted.

"I'm sorry but we're leaving soon. I just wanted to tell you now, I mean your one of my closest friends, so I need to tell you that even though I'll be missing you like hell every day, its for the best. It's safer this way." I said tears rolling down my cheek, I continued. "Besides,, if we don't talk at least once a day, I know you'll just self-destruct at the lack of Ana in your life." Just saying this brought a smile onto my face.

Hearing Kira's giggle, I knew it worked to cheer her up. "Okay Steele I'll let you go for know but I will be in Seattle soon to visit." She began, "I'll miss you Steele. You're my best friend so you better not forget me anytime soon. Bye Babes." She ended with a melancholy edge to her voice.

"Bye Kira. I'll miss you." And with that we both hung up. I, subsequently placed my head into my hands and rubbed the remaining tears from my eyes. All of a sudden I felt arms wrapping around me, my mother was pressing me to her chest. I then let it rip. The tears were streaming down both, my and my mother's faces. "I don't think I can deal with another phone call like that. Can you please call Jose for me and relay the message?" I asked my mother hopeful that I'd be free from dealing with this all again. The day was already too overwhelming and now I'm starting to feel suffocated.

"Are you sure Ana?"

"Positive, but make sure to tell that I'll call him in a few days. Actually, wait till I've left before you call him, I just can't deal with it all right now."

"Ana, are you ready to go?" Ray called up the stairs.

"I guess so." I said forlorn. I picked up my bag and while still clinging to my Mom, we made our way back downstairs to Ray. "Let's go," I was still wrapped in my mother's arms as I turned to go to the car. Ray surpassed us in order to place my bag in the backseat and unlock the car. "Bye Mommy." And after one last squeeze I entered the car.

"Ray." Mom said.

"Carla was his equally short and curt answer. With that he started the engine and we left after one last backward glance at my home and sanctuary for a foreign destination.

 **Christian POV**

My head is pounding. I try to open my eyes but all I can feel is a searing pain. What happened last night? I look down and see that I, once again, ended up in the Steele compound. Damn, ever since she left me and cut off all communication my life began to slowly derail. Alcohol and violence; my only relief from the pain. But why do they have to come with such harsh repercussions. My Parents hate the path I'm going down, and it hurts to know that I'm the one that put that pain in their eyes.

Gradually, I lift my body off the ground and looked around, apparently I was in their back garden near the huge pool Mr Steele set up for Ana. He put it in for her a while back when he thought she'd be coming over but, again she stayed with her mother and Ray went down to see her.

I haven't spoke properly to anyone since Ana left and lately I've stopped speaking to everyone as a whole, I barely speak to my own mom anymore. Mia can't even touch me anymore, so I avoid them all, this way I don't hurt them more.

The sun is so bright it hurts my eyes but, surprised that Ray hasn't come out already to send me home after this stunt I looked to the driveway. Weird, his car wasn't home. Before I could think about this any longer Elliott came looking for me.

"Dude, what are you playing at? Hungover on a Tuesday morning? You've got school in an hour!" Elliott was looking down at me with barely disguised pity. Why? I didn't know I didn't need nor deserve his pity, I wasn't worthy of having any emotion aimed at me but anger and disgust.

"Calm down man! At least I finally got a little sleep," I hadn't slept a full night's sleep for as long as I could remember. The nightmares, always reoccurring, never left me alone and lately they were becoming even worse; more realistic.

Elliott released a deep breath, "It's okay, I'll cover for you with mom. Just go and get ready."

With a small smile I left to sneak home. I felt bad for Elliott, he always tries to get me to open up to him but it never works. As I made my way through the house I overheard Elliott talking to mom in the front parlour so I ran up the stairs and into my room. I quickly grabbed everything I'd need for my shower and left for the bathroom.

After my shower I brushed my teeth twice and used up half the bottle of mouthwash, getting rid of the stench of alcohol on my breath. I knew I needed to stop disappointing my Angel, Grace but I can't stop doing stupid things. I'm now at my third school, hopefully Seattle Prep won't be as quick to kick me our like the previous two were. I go downstairs and enter the kitchen. My mother looked at me with so much hope in her eyes that all I could do was, kiss her on the cheek, grab an Apple and a slice of toast and leave the house. I went to Elliott's car and sat in it. Just as we pulled up into the driveway I saw a Truck outside the Steele's house, with people moving things into the house. I wonder what was going on.

But, no later had I opened my mouth to ask Elliott if he knew anything, his phone rang and I knew that I'd have to wait. As I entered my school and Elliott left for the airport in order to get to his college, I began to make my way to my first lesson of the day, my head still pounding. In Maths I sat at the back of the class and watched everyone else plus the teacher, just looking around. Yet, as per usual, a good lot of them were looking back at me. The girls with lust while whispering, the guys with scowl on their faces and obviously gossiping about the new bad boy enigma in their class. Even though I understood what was going on in the lesson, I couldn't bring my self to actually care. I knew the answers but kept my usual utter disregard for anything related to School up.

Repeatedly, my mind wandered to the truck in front of the Steele's house and what it could mean. And with this thought the rest of the day drifted away.

Once I arrived home I got changed, grabbed some clothes and the keys to Elliott's car. I didn't have my license yet but Elliott taught me to drive a while back. I began to drive aimlessly, no idea of where I wanted to go in mind. So I decided to play it safe. I picked up a bottle of tequila and went back home. I sat on my room and poured glass after glass, drinking my way into numbness, oblivion and hopefully a few hours worth of sleep.

 **Please review. Thanks for all the follows and favourites, it means a lot to me. I wanted to move the story a long a bit so I decided to merge the two POVs. Hope you enjoyed it! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3 - tedious actions

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, faves and follows. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story as you have been. I do now understand the American grade system but thanks for all the offers to help teach me it.**

 **Chapter 3  
Ana POV **

Finally we made it to Seattle. After a long car ride and a plane ride we've finally made it home. Now all that was left was the car ride home and luckily it was night so not many people would see me arrive at Ray's house today. I can't say that I'm not glad to be back in Seattle; I always loved it here. It was my first real home with Ray.

As we all piled into the car Ray had meet us outside of the airport, all I could think was; what about school? Will I ever be able to go back home? And what about mom, what'll happen to her if I have to stay here. While watching the fading lights from the window I began to drift off. It could all wait till tomorrow.

Blinking my bleary eyes clear I looked around the room I was in. The walls were a pastel blue and the bed was too comfy. With a start, I jolted awake only to have the revelations of the past day to wash over me. I'm in Seattle, in Ray's house. Looking at the bedside clock I see that its 6 am which, makes sense seeing as we left the airport at 11 pm. Groggily, I got up and began to make my way out the room and down the stairs, belatedly realising that I was in my childhood bedroom. Nothing major had been changed in it except that now it was much more suited for a high schooler, it was much more mature.

When I reached the kitchen I saw Ray sat at the counter nursing a cup of coffee. "Daddy, what are you doing up this early?" I asked with genuine concern. Whenever Daddy stayed over in Savanah he would be asleep till at least 8 am.

"I haven't actually been to sleep yet. You know how being a defence attorney can be." He explained.

I had forgotten all about his weird hours and how much work he usually had to postpone to come and visit me. Apparently, he could read the guilt written on my face as he then went on to say, "It was actually nothing important, Honey. I really needed to speak with you anyway." I moved into the kitchen, sat at the breakfast bar and gestured for him to continue.

"We need to talk about placing you in a nearby school," He began and when he realised I wasn't going to interrupt him he continued, "So I pulled some strings and got you a placement at the only school willing to take on a new student so far into the semester. You'll be starting the day on Monday at Seattle Prep, the same school as our neighbour's two youngest children."

I sat looking at him and then when he gestured for me to reply I said, "Can't I start sooner?"

"Annie, you need time to adjust and get used to the feel of this house and Seattle once more."

"But Daddy, I need some normalcy right now, and nothing says tedious like school. Besides I don't want to fall behind and it'd be a really boring week with nothing to do. At least if I go to school my mind will remain occupied." I tried and succeeded at reasoning.

"I never thought about it like that but if need be I could probably get you in for maybe today but tomorrow at the latest."

Rejuvenated at the thought of getting some form of routine I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some eggs and cheese. "How about some omelettes for breakfast?" I asked knowing how much of a sucker Ray was for not just my omelettes but my cooking in general – if he asked I would cook him anything, he is my hero, my father, and the one who paid for my summer cooking classes. And the wide smile which graced his face let me know just how much he wanted this omelette.

After a quick breakfast, in which I ate one omelette and Ray ate two I found out that I had to wait until tomorrow to be able to go to school. I got up, placed the dishes into the sink and turned to ask Ray where I could find the library and some clothes to change into. From that moment I knew he had something up his sleeves, something sure to cheer me up and make today durable. He smirked and ascended the stairs with me following closely behind. When he started towards my room I asked him, "Why are we going in here?"

He first went towards the door to the closet, opened it and gestured for me to go in. Inside the closet was full of various outfits all in my size, all from high end stores like Neiman Marcus. Agog, I squealed and leaped into my Daddy's arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said while kissing his cheeks repeatedly. He then turned with me still in his arms and left the closet. Knowing that though I'm petite – tiny for someone my age – Ii could still hurt him, I slipped from his arms.

"Ready for you next surprise?" he asked seemingly just as eager for it as I was.

Bouncing up and down on the spot I nodded, he then pointed me in the direction of the furthest corner in this humongous room. And there it sat, my own miniature library. I went up close to it and ran my hand over the book spines. Shelf after shelf of my favourite novels, the classics such as Jane Eyre alongside some of my loved dystopian books like the severely underrated Slated trilogy.

Slowly I turned around to face him once more, "I love it all, so, so, so much! I love that you took so much time and effort to get this all sorted for me, it really means a lot." I said teary eyed. I ran over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"You deserve it Annie." He said with so much love in his voice, "Now I'll leave you to your books, I can see you practically shaking with desperation to look over them all." He chuckled as he left the room.

I quickly ran over to the closet and looked through all the beautiful garments. At last I chose a pair of three quarter yoga pants and a baggy sweater from Neiman Marcus. I carried them to the bathroom and ran a warm shower, using the toiletries my Father placed in here. As fast as a bullet, once I finished showering I found myself in front of my mini library once again. Giggling and giddy with the rush of having dominion over so many books I pulled out, reverently, my trusty Tess of the d'Urbervilles copy and collapsed onto my bed, willing to waste the day away happily.

 **Christian POV**

Drunk again on a school night, wow. I quietly and stealthily – well as much as a stumbling drunk guy can - began to creep my way back into the house. As I neared the driveway, I looked across when I heard the noise of a car door slam. Ray was finally coming back and by the looks of it he was bringing something back with him. In his arms was a great big bundle. I was pondering the bindles origins when it moved. Ray was not carrying something, he was carrying someone. Whoever it is must be a small child judging by its size. That must have been the reason he was out for the past two days.

The child was probably a lot less of a trouble than I have always been. I wonder who it is. Since Ana and the ex- Mrs Steele left no one has come over to Ray's. That doesn't mean he was celibate, never looking at another women, just that he never let them shadow his doorstep. Only men went to his house like Dad for official reasons like comparing opinions and notes on various cases – they were both attorneys - and all those men yesterday who were probably re-decorating.

Having spent enough time dawdling in the driveway I ran the last few metres and climbed the tree to get to my room. Once in my room I dug around under my bed for a bottle of Vodka after realising that I wasn't as drunk as I hoped.

After finishing off what was left in the bottle I was numb enough to turn my mind off. I collapsed on my bed, turned to my side and searched for a few hours of sleep, its 2 am, I should be able to sleep at least for a few hours.

 _AAARRRGGGHHH! It burns. OW! The searing pain lands in the middle of my back again, as I literally feel my skin burn away. "Ow!" I cried out after what feels like hours of this torture and instantly, I regret it. The ramifications of disrupting his peace received within torturing me, were too much for my puny body to brunt. Kick after kick, blow after blow landed fiercely into side or on my stomach. The pain it overwhelmed me. From the side I could hear my Mother moaning, crying as she begged him to stop hurting me._

 _When the pain became too much to handle I felt the blackness begin to overtake me; mind and body. When I felt the pain start to fade, it all at once began again. The blistering, sweltering pain hit me all over my chest. I swung my arm at the monster hurting me._

I heard the pained cry of my father which jarred me awake. Sweaty and exhausted I realised that I had a night terror. And that it caused me to hit my father. I shot up over to him, and knew that it had happened again. I had a nightmare, which caused me to scream, awoke my father who in a worried frenzy came to hopelessly wake me up and me – who mistakes his loving hand for one who wishes me harm strike him.

I looked at the bruise beginning to form and both with my eyes and my words pleaded for him to forgive me. I was distraught and with no real knowledge of what I should do, I grabbed some clothes and ran. Out the house and away from it all. Even his calls from behind didn't deter me from what I wanted to do so I made my way over to the local gym to change and shower. From there I made my way to the park to spend my day nursing various cans of beer.I could spend one day away from school and I would. I'd waste today away before I make my way home, trying to weaken both the fear and utter self-disgust which had taken root in me.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! xx**


	5. Chapter 4 - a new start

**I know, I know I want them to meet to but it's takes time to set it up. Who knows maybe it'll happen soon;) Please review and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ana POV**

I spent an hour last night searching for the perfect outfit to wear to school today and I have to say, I'm happy with the result. I'm wearing a knee length flowy blue skirt and a Aztec printed black and white tank top. I paired it with a pair of black pumps to give me some height. I also chose to wear my lucky black leather jacket, the only one I brought with me to Seattle. I kept my makeup quite simple, mascara, blush and a nude lipstick, my hair open with natural waves putting my natural chestnut locks on show. I then put some black triangular shaped studs in and I was done. Pleased with the end result I made my way down to find out when we'd have to leave and what Ray got for me to take with me.

When I reached the kitchen this morning it was 7:30 am and Daddy was not only dressed but also had breakfast waiting for me. I quickly said hello and ate my simple breakfast of toast and some orange juice – it was about all he could actually make. Polishing off the last of the toast I noticed a gift box in Ray's hand. I looked, first at the box, then at the face which was holding it. Ray held it out to me. Wondering what could possibly be inside I opened it up and found the new iPhone inside. I once again found myself squealing with joy at what Ray had done for me.

He always cared for me and noticed things even if I sometimes don't. He remembered how much I wanted this phone but also that I left my last one at home, to keep me safe. After I had hugged and thanked Ray for the hundredth time he gave me my bag – containing everything I would need for today. Now as we left to go to Ray's garage to get the car I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I know that I wanted to start school so soon but that didn't mean that I couldn't be nervous about it.

When Ray told me that we would be going in his Audi I started towards it and sat in the passenger seat. While Ray was driving I decided to call my Mom, I hadn't spoken to her since yesterday at noon and I just had to hear her voice to calm myself down. As I began to type in her number I found that it already had it programmed in; in fact it already had everything, all the details, contacts and photos from my old phone in it caused me to gasp. Looking up at Ray and his smirk I just knew he knew what I had just found out. I repeated my mantra of thank yous for all of 2 minutes before I called my mom unbeknownst to the time change. When I heard my Mom's groggy hello, it all hit me again. Everything that changed, everything that is still changing. "Hello," I replied my voice heavy with emotion.

"Ana, sweetheart are you okay? At you settling well? You are happy aren't you?" She blasted off in quick recession.

Not knowing which question to reply to I answered them all, "I'm good, I love Ray's house like a second home and the way Daddy takes care of me and has set up the house with everything I could possibly need is so sweet. I love him and you, both. Also I'm extremely happy – well as much as I can be in the circumstances. But I actually called to ask about you, I'm starting school today and I need some momma loving to keep me calm." I said sweetly. And from their began my mother's mindless chatter about it being to soon for me to start school but after realising I wasn't going to budge, she picked up on her usual gossip and just talked to me.

Once I got off the phone with my mother I felt a strange calmness around me, I was no linger worried about the unknown, about what was going to happen. Finding that we were parked outside the school I opened the car door and sat with one leg out the car in order to get some fresh air while talking to my dad.

He explained to me how I would have to first take a placement test and then, I'd get to my lessons. Once he was sure I understood he led me into the school straight to the main office. "Hello, Mr Steele here to see the head, Mr Morgan." My Dad explained our presence to the Secretary.

"Please take a seat and I'll inform him now." she gestured towards the seating area.

No sooner had we sat down when we were called into the office. "Good to see you again, Ray!" my Father and Mr Smith shook hands and sat down, me beside my dad.

"Same to you. Thanks for allowing my daughter to attend this school on such notice, Kevin."

"Well let's get started then." Mr Smith said while looking at some papers. "Well we just need to have her take a few tests and she'll be set to attend her normal lessons this afternoon." He finished explaining.

Forgoing words I nodded my head and zoned out while they talked until I was told to follow the Secretary to room to take my tests in.

After two hours spent doing test after test I was finally finished. I followed the lady back to the main office while I waited for my test to be marked and my classes confirmed. While I was waiting I was told that I would be led on a tour around school by the welcoming committee. A perky girl with a raven sleek Bob turns the corner and walks straight up to me.

"Hi, I'm Mia Grey. I'll be the one showing you around the school grounds today!" She all but exclaimed. This was one hyper bunny.

"Um ok." And then we were off. She linked her arms into mine and took me on my tour.

She led me to the gym and canteen as well as to the different sections of the school, including maths, languages and performing arts. If I thought the facilities at my old school were good, they had nothing on what was here. But Mia had saved the best till last. When she showed me around the English block, I near fainted at the size of the library. When we finally had to return to the office I made a vow to return to the library in the near future.

When we were back at the office, Mia turned to me and all but told me to join her at lunch so we could eat together and so that she could introduce me to everyone. After declaring herself my first friend at Seattle Prep she turned and left as the bell went for next lessons.

I was called into the office again but this time my father wasn't here; he had already left informing me that he'd pick me up at 3 on the dot. I sat down in front of the desk while the head began to explain what was going to happen.

"Your test scores showed that you should be in the senior level English, Junior level French and sophomore level for the rest. Your scores actually came out really well and in sure you'll be a great addition to our school." Mr Smith said as he raised his hand in order to shake mine. He then passed me my timetable and told me to report to my next lesson of the day – English.

I left ten office and retraced the steps Mia showed me earlier. I reached the class door and stopped outside seeing the class already in session, not wanting to disrupt it. Finally when I had mustered up enough courage, I knocked on the door and entered the room. As I walked past the rows and rows of student towards the teacher I could feel a pair of eyes burning into me but, I knew better than to check. I walked straighter up to the teacher and passed him my slip, while he looked me up and down and I knew he was wonder ring why such a small girl had walked into his class. As he looked at the sheet, I looked around the room to find all the guys with their eyes glued to me and the girls facing off towards the back, sighing I returned my gaze to the teacher.

He introduced himself to me as a Mr Coggins and called the entire classes attention to himself. "Class, please give a warm welcome to our newest student, Anastasia Steele. She just transferred into this school and I hope you'll all treat her warmly. Anastasia, do you have anything to add?"

I looked from Mr Coggins to the class. "Please, call me Ana." I began, "Um, I just transferred here from Savanah and today is my first official day." I ended with a small smile.

"Class, do you have any questions?" When the last word left his lips a barrage of hands were raised. "Aha, seems our new girl is quite popular. How about you first Timmons."

I felt uncomfortable as he raked his eyes over me and asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?" With a childish grin on his face.

I smirked. "No, why? You asking? Because, just so you know, I'm neither interested nor are you my type." I stated in a matter of fact tone. Small bursts of laughter broke out across the room.

"Okay," Mr Coggins said with a little mirth, "How about you Walkers, maybe you'll have better luck."

"Since when do they allow pre-teens into high school? I mean aren't you a little small to be a senior? " He asked, his fingers an inch apart causing the rest of the class to break out into fits of more laughter.

Mr Coggins opened his mouth to silence the class when I stopped him, "Well, I'm actually a sophomore. And they let me in here ever since they let idiots like you in. Besides judging from the fact that I've been placed in this room, in English at least, I must be at least just as smart or even smarter than you?" I smirked once again as the class giggled at his expense. Two nil to me. Even sir couldn't disguise his burst of laughter.

"Okay, settle down. One last question. How about you, Williams." He gestured towards a brunette sat near the back with the rest of the cool kids.

"Is there something wrong with you? Is that why you don't have a boyfriend?" She questioned, a superior gloat on her face.

"Take the floor, Ana." Mr Coggins said clearly waiting for my reply.

"Why must there be something wrong with me, if I don't have a boyfriend? I could be a lesbian. Just because you must be so used to having a man be your identity and be the cause for your recognition doesn't mean to say that I am the same. Or as stupid as you." I reeled off with barely concealed disgust at he mindless questions.

While Mr Coggins quietened the class I took a look at the reading list he had handed me at the beginning. I had already read most of these books.

"Okay that's a wrap with the entertainment for now. Ana, judging from my seating chart there are two seats spare. So I'd like to place you at the back."

For the first time since I walked into the class I looked right at the back and searched for the spare seat. As my eyes locked onto a pair of clear, gunmetal grey ones Mr Coggins finished his sentence.

"Next to Mr Grey."

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW How would you guys like the initial meeting to go? Hope you enjoyed it ; )**


	6. Chapter 5 - we meet again

**So damn sorry for the late update. My WiFi was playing up but, without further ado here it is.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Christian POV**

I make my way out of Elliott's car and begin my walk towards my school, for the first time in God only knows how long sober. I don't know why but yesterday I just physically couldn't bring myself to drink anything. As I pass a sleek, black Audi that is all kinds of amazing I see something; something that for the first time in forever literally took my breath away. I saw the longest pair of legs, draped out the passenger door window, the black heels and blue skirt only enhancing the look of them. Wanting to get closer to see who those legs belonged to I saw other guys just staring at the very same legs, laughing. Knowing that I should stay away from anything to do with these mindless jocks I walked away, straight into the school building and right to my locker to toss some of my shot in there for the day.

First headed down to my first lesson of the day, Maths. The lesson just blurred past my mind resting on this legs. After Maths I found myself walking towards my next lesson, French. It was a prerequisite for being a Grey – you need to speak another language alongside playing an instrument and participating in a sport. I chose French because that's what Mia desperately wanted to learn so originally I did it in order to help her when she needed it. But, I then found that the effort was pointless, I was never home to actually help her, plus she didn't deserve to be around a monster like me.

Just like Maths, French to faded away and along came break. I was making my way outside, just for a bit of fresh air when I heard Mia's overly bubbly voice. "Oh my god! She is so pretty and uber smart too. I think she'd make a great flyer judging by how petite she is, and Lord knows we need one if Tiffany's abysmal performance in the game last week is any evidence." God! Mia is such a gossip, with a deep sigh I turned and forgoing the fresh air made my way to my next lesson – English – brooding as usual.

Ten minutes after we bag am analysing the extract from some next English author who was long since dead (not that I actually was doing anything productive) someone knocked at the door. In walked a goddess. It was the girl from the car. She was small and as she made her way to Mr Coggins I realised that there was something strangely familiar about her. When she looked over the class and I saw her clear blue, guileless eyes I connected her face to Ana, my Ana. Though I was still unsure, any lingering doubts all vanished after what the teacher then said. He said Anastasia Steele. It was my Ana. I could feel my breath shortening just from the sight of her. Oh how glad I was. She was back, finally back after all this time. After she promised me to always write back and forth. After forgetting me. After abandoning me again.

When she asked everyone in the room to call her Ana it reminded me of the day that she had decided that. She had just turned 5 and had messed around with her mother's make up. When she was hiding at my house, her mother came in shouting Anastasia. Ana knew she was in trouble but later on that day when my Dad came back from work and was looking for me and Ana he had called out her full name. Scared she was in trouble, Ana ran and hid under my bed while I went downstairs. Later on that night when I walked in with some sweets my Dad gave me Ana wanted some. Therefore I simply told her that she should have gone down to get some herself – that was why my Dad was calling us. From then on to avoid the confusion of having to work out if she had done something wrong every time someone called her, she made everyone call her Ana. So when she did something bad, everyone would call out her full name which let her know when to hide. Just thinking about that story brought a smile to my face.

When I finally got out of my own head, I heard Ana replying to someone in the room. She wasn't overtly cruel but she was ripping whoever it was a new arsehole. When I heard the end bit of her matter-of-fact mini speech end, I saw her gaze drilled onto Leila with utter disgust on her face. Ugh! Leila Williams is a run of the mill slang. She has been with nearly everyone in our year and as the head cheerleader thinks she has a right to me. She has been stalking me since I arrived at this school 2 weeks ago. Smirking at the look on Leila's face for. Getting her arse handed to her, especially by my Ana, it just made me feel so damn proud of her.

I was staring at Ana, daydreaming but I was broken out of it when I heard sir explain to Ana where she could potentially sit. Then, for the first time since she entered the room her gaze connected with mine as my name left Mr Coggins lips. Our staring contest was broken by Mr Coggins giving Ana the study plan for this semester as well as informing her of an essay due in three weeks.

Carefully, Ana made her way towards me and all the while the guys who had been staring at her from the moment she entered the room turned to watch her legs and ass sway as she walked. I have to say, from the cute, little Ana I once knew she had grown into a teenage goddess. She was smoking and I could feel a growl making its way up my throat at the sight of so many guys blatantly checking her out.

When she sat down in the seat in front of me, I turned to look at her. One of the damn jocks came up to talk to her but she didn't break eye contact with me. "Christian?" She breathed.

"Ana, you came back? When? How?"

The jock just stared at the two of us and realising he wasn't getting any attention he left. "Christian, its really you?" She asked with what seemed to me as trepidation.

"Yes, it's me, but when did you come back?"

"Two days ago?" She replied a lilt of questioning hitting the end of her words.

At this point, everyone in the class was looking at us. Me, because I'm sure that this is the first time anyone in this class has seen me talk and at her because she was the hot, new girl who had gotten me to talk. So, Mr Coggins told the class to settle down so he could continue with the lesson.

"So as I was saying before, we are going to be reading Jane Eyre this year. Ana, do you know anything about the book or its author?" Mr Coggins addressed the class.

"Well, it was written by Charlotte Bronte in 1847. The lead protagonist, Jane, is an unattractive orphan who was a ward for the widowed wife of her uncle. She is a realist and is quite cynical about life in general. The book challenges the average person's moral compass as well as the gender roles and social class." She finished with everyone looking at her in shock. I knew she loved reading but I never knew she loved it this much. I'd have thought she wasn't bothered by all the attention if not for the faint flush to her cheeks.

"Well, Miss Steele well done." And with that sir carried on with the lesson, and without fail Ana's hand shot up to answer nearly every question. That was how the lesson went, I never got another chance to speak with Ana and when I wanted to speak with her again after class I was held up by the teacher. He gave me the usual talk about how I need to try more and work harder in lessons if I want to go somewhere – just like every other teacher I have ever had. I went outside to look for Ana when I realised we had lunch next, I was never gonna find her.

Posses at my lost chance I went to the canteen in search of food. Normally, I would avoid it all costs; too many people to try and touch me and Mia never leaves me alone once she finds me, but I missed breakfast and was in dire need of food. When I turned the corner and entered the canteen I saw Ana sat at a table with Mia. I got my food and made my way to Ana. We needed to talk, seriously. As I neared I heard Mia talking about the school cheerleaders. So Ana was the one she wanted to join the cheerteam. Fat lot of good that would do Mia, Ana hand two left feet. What startled me was when Ana said she'll go to the practice tomorrow and see. I was close to the table when Ana turned my way and her blue eyes connected with mine.

 **Ana POV**

I rushed out of English as quick as I could. All lesson I sat, keeping my gaze forward when all I really wanted to do was talk to Christian, I could feel him looking fixatedly at me – burnings hole into my back. I somehow found my way to the hallway which leads to the canteen when one of the guys, from my English class came up to me.

"Ana, right?" when I nodded he continued, "I'm Jared, we have English together. Do you want me to take you to the cafeteria?"

"Yes, please!" I replied gratefully.

He lead the way to the cafeteria while talking to me. He told me all about the football team as well as how close they are with the cheer team. I knew I wanted to be on it just not so soon, first wanted to settle a bit. Just as I had gotten my self a cheese sandwich, Mia came and all but dragged me away from Jared to her table. "Sorry!" I mouthed at him and he shrugged. So I went with Mia to meet her friends.

"Hi guys. So this is Anastasia, the girl I was telling you all about." Mia is such a hyper and bubbly girl, she practically exclaimed the two simple sentences.

"Hi." I said in reply to all the waves and smiles being sent my way from all but one person with a sneer on her face.

"Where did you get the clothes, Wal-Mart?" She tried to poke at me. The rest of the table either sniggered or looked at her with disgust at her unprovoked insult.

I simply smiled when Mia opened her mouth to defend me, "No they're from Neiman Marcus. But where are yours from the clearance rack at charity store. Because," I continued, a sickly sweet smile on my face. "even a prostitute would feel modest in that." And in all honesty it was true; she was practically wearing scraps of material, barely keeping her boobs and butt covered.

The whole table broke out in bursts of laughter as the girl went redder.

"Lily, don't be mean just because she'll probably be trying out for the cheer team too." Mia scolded the girl – Lily. So that was the wannabe hooker's name.

"There's cheer try outs, this late in the semester. At my old school we already had our squad set up?" I asked in genuine surprise but also anticipation. Who cares about settling down, cheerleading is my passion and I'd do anything to be on the squad. I only truly feel free when I'm either reading, running in the fresh air or being tossed through the air and dancing/ cheering.

"Yeah, one of our old flyers is off the squad. She was really bad so for the good of the team she had to be replaced. WAIT! Did you say that you were a cheerleader?"

"Yeah, I was actually a flyer." I tried to play it off, shrugging nonchalantly.

"You are coming to cheer practice today so that we can see your skills. Okay. I am not taking no for an answer!" She ordered me.

"Sure, I join you but I have gym last lesson so can you come pick me up to show me where I need to go?"

"Definitely, I'll see you there partner." She said with a genuine smile.

But I was distracted. I could feel a presence, a familiar fixated gaze burning into the back of my head. He was here, so I cranes my head to try and seek home out. And there he was behind me making his way down here. I knew we needed to talk but I was dreading it. If I told him anything then I would have to mention HIM. And I can't. I won't. Although, as we made eye contact the rest of the world just faded away into background noise until it was just us. He opened his mouth to speak, however I was apprehensive of the words that would most likely be leaving.

 **Please review – they feed my writing. Ms Williams is Leila for those of you who were wondering. Now without further ado their second first meeting. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **P. S. The reason Christian has it so bad in this story is: he is pre-Elena. Before he would freeze his heart and hide his emotions. He found what he thought of as his hero only to have her 'abandon' him just like Kia mother – to fend for himself.**


	7. Chapter 6 - It's okay

**I was going to post this tomorrow but I just received my hundredth follow so here we go...**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ana POV**

"Hi, Christian." I waved at him.

"Hello, Ana." He replied while our entire table sat staring at us in silence. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Ok, so it's not gonna be too awkward.

"How do you two know each other?" Mia asked looking between us for the answer.

"Well, I'm in his English class." I began, getting ready to tell her the rest.

"And she used to be our neighbour, she's Mr Steele's daughter. She moved away when she was six, but now she's back." He looked at me with a hopeful smile so I smiled my replying yes.

"OH MY GOD!" Mia squealed. "I remember you! You have to come to our house and meet mom and dad. They'll be so happy to see you again." At all this Lily's scowl grew bigger, even so when Christian came and sat next to me.

"So Mia is your sister?" I asked under my breath, "She's Mimi?" And with a nod of his head I received my answer.

"So are you going to join the cheerleading team? Because I distinctly remember a girl who had troubles with gravity." Christian reminded me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, my Mom made me take dance lessons to help me and I'm good now." I replied, one eyebrow arched.

Lily then coughed loudly and when we turned to look at her, for some reason her cleavage was even more on show – if it was possible. She looked at Christian and said, "Aren't you gonna talk to me?" while mock pouting.

I then realised what she was doing, she was flirting with Christian. I could see why she would. Objectively he was really handsome; strong but defined cheek bone, ripped muscles, eyes that you could drown, a sharp jawline, an all round look sand physique to kill for. And now I was getting hot. Damn he was actually fit now. How did I not notice that before? With north I noticed how Christian just acknowledged Lily and her words with a rip of his head. Lily's crestfallen facial expression nearly caused me to choke on my food, which caused Mia and Christian to shoot me knowing smiles.

"Lily is going to be try out to, but Ana has experience from her old squad in Savannah." Mia informed Christian.

"I'll go with you guys. I wanna see this for myself, I mean Ana has two left feet." Christian said and burst out laughing once I stuck my tongue out at him. The bell then rang for next lesson so Christian asked me what lesson I had next, "I have- '' I began as I got up when I got pushed into Christian. I fell into his arms my hands landing on his chest.

"Shit," I heard being muttered all around. I looked up at Christian's face and he was smiling down at me with wonder in his eyes.

"Thanks, Christian, you saved me from being embarrassed on my first day back." I said with a smile.

"It's okay. Anything to save your self respect." He smirked.

Rolling my eyes I stood straight and looked at the people around us looking all shocked. Mia's eyes were glassy. I then remembered about Christian's old fear of touch. "I didn't hurt you did I? Of course I did, I'm so sorry I forgot and I know how I could touch you before and, oh my God I'm just so sorry!" I rushed out feeling so bad at my negligence.

"I said its okay didn't I. It never hurt, it never does when you're there." He smiled at my mini anxiety attack.

"OH MY GOD! I always thought mom was joking when she said that." Mia said.

I then knew why everyone was so worried when I touched him. His haphephobia was in full force. He probably got into a fight because someone touched him. He always used to brawl to deal with the pain. I felt a collective breath being released when we hugged and still Christian never reacted violently.

"Come on Ana, I'll take you to your next lesson." Mia smiled brightly.

"Sure thing Mia, let me just grab my bag."

As we walked out the cafeteria Christian called out, "You'll come to our house today, right!"

"Definitely!" I called back, craning my neck back to see him one last time. While I was looking behind I bumped into a firm wall of chest. Turning to look ahead, I looked up into the face of a huge jock. "So sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." I apologised.

"No need, I'm definitely _not_ sorry." Frowning, I looked at his face and saw him leering at me.

"Sorry." I said while turning around to leave.

"I'm Jack." He introduced himself as he blocked my way.

"I'm Ana but I need to leave or I'll be late for my next lesson."

"Leave her alone Jack, she's not interested." Mia said adamantly and pulled me by my arm to lead me out the cafeteria and to my next lesson.

Wow, Mia thought that he was interested in me. He was so creepy, after thanking Mia and telling her that my next lesson was double Gym, she told me that she had Chemistry and Biology next but would be waiting for me outside to lead me to Cheer try outs. So I called my Dad before going in to the changing rooms to tell my Dad to pick me up at 4:45pm instead.

I went into the changing rooms and got changed into a pair of grey yoga pants and a purple sports tank with free runs. I put my hair into a high pony and made my way to the actual Gym. The teacher or coach as he told me to call him said that, today we all had a mixed session doing whatever we wanted. I stepped away from everyone stretched and started off on the treadmill – gradually increasing the speed as I went. As I was running I thought about the events of the day. I never thought I would see him again. He was my confidant – my protector. I know we need to have a talk about what happened and why I stopped writing to him but, then I'd have to talk about what happened and what I tried my best to forget. If I expect him to trust me again then I'll have to trust him.

Tonight. That's when we'll have our talk. I was brought out my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder.

"The lesson is finished now, we're all going." One of Mia's friends said to me.

"Oops, guess I lost track of time." Stepping off the treadmill, I drank half of my water bottle and saying, "Thanks, I best get changed, Mia'll be looking for me."

"No problem." He said with a smile as we walked towards the changing rooms together. "My name is Derrick." He extended his hand.

"Ana." I replied, shook his hand and said goodbye. As fast as I could I got changed, keeping my gym kit on, and when I exited the changing rooms Mia was waiting.

"Hey, Ana. You ready to go?" She smiled.

I smiled in ascent and off she led me to the other Gym – the indoor basketball courts. When we went in I saw a familiar head of blonde hair. "KATE!" I screamed.

The head turned around and piercing green eyes met mine. "ANA!" She screamed in reply as we both ran to each other and she engulfed me in her arms. "When did you get here? Why are you here? You need to join our squad we need you?!" She fired in quick recession.

"Whoa, slow down! I got here two days ago, to live with Ray – from now on. And yeah, I'm here to try out for the squad!" I squealed to her. We jumped up and down hugging. "You need to come and visit us here, sometime." I told her.

"Sure, and then you'll come and visit me. My Mom and Dad will love to see you again."

"How do you two know each other?" Mia asked but everyone – all the cheerleaders – were crowded around wandering what was happening.

"This is Ana, she was the main flyer in our old squad down in Savanah."

"We were best friends since we met in second grade. She came up to me one day at lunch and declared that I had pretty hair and eyes and that she was my new best friend. We, from then on did everything together; we took dance lessons, joined the cheerleaders, we took cooking classes together and even got our first wax together. But, then she left me. All alone with nothing to do but despair. Though we do still phone each other and talk. I actually forgot to tell you about me moving, it was all one big rush." I smiled.

The rest of the girls were all smiling. One girl in particular walked up to us and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Bianca, Cheer Captain. Do you mind if you tried out for us today. When Kate first started she was always comparing our flyers to you. She even showed us a video once so I'd love to see you in action once."

Pleased to know that I stood a good chance of getting on the team I nodded my consent and asked her what she wanted me to do. She asked me to do a split lift and then a helicopter. For the first one, I was lifted into the air and then tossed up. I then had to do a perfect split in the air, before landing on the two bases arms via my legs still in the splits. For the helicopter, I had to be held up in the pike position by a few other male cheerleaders and then thrown in the air while simultaneously spinning, ending up in the air with my body straight, legs together and arms outstretched at my sides. I pulled off both well and was glad I chose to stay in my gym kit.

"Well, so far so good. You'd make the perfect flyer but we do need to check a few other things to. How high can you kick?"

I knew what she meant, how straight and high were my high kicks. I thought it best just to demonstrate so I shrugged my shoulders and executed the perfect, straightest and highest round kick I could. All around I got applause.

"That's the highest kick I have ever seen!" Mia screeched. Mutterings of "damn", "wow" and "we need her" went across the room.

"So am I on the team?" I asked knowing that I was really good so far.

"You are if you can pull this off." And off Bianca went doing a roundoff backhandspring back tuck roundoff full twisting layout. It was really complicated but at my old squad, we had to perfect this for sectionals. So off I copied. I repeated the actions to a T with no errors. I ended up side by side with Bianca when she gave me a hug and said, "Welcome to the Seattle Sea lions!" One by one the rest of the team came and gave me a group hug.

After the hug splintered off I was pulled into the arms of both Mia and Kate. "We knew you could do it!" The ever bubbly Mia squealed, yet again. Kate favoured a simple pat on the back, a hug and stuck to saying, "You are the best flyer I know."

The remaining hour passed me by with me being introduced to everyone and learning most of their latest routine. When we left the Gym I found Christian on his way down the bleachers stairs. I was surprised that I never saw him at all during practice.

"You were amazing." He said his voice laced with awe.

"Thank you." I replied genuinely. I smiled and together we left the Gym, Mia and Kate not far behind. Waiting outside for me was my Dad. "Daddy!" I waved at him.

"Hi honey. Christian." He said, "I knew you two would get together again. "I'll be waiting in the car. Do any of your friends need a ride?"

I looked at Christian and turned to face Mia and Kate. "Do you?" Before I could even wait for an answer, Kate charged at my Dad.

"Well Kate, missed me much?" Daddy said.

When Christian and Mia assented we all piled into Dad's SUV. First Dad dropped off Kate after receiving directions. As we neared Belleview Dad spoke up, "I'm guessing Ana will be eating at yours tonight?" And that's why I loved him. He understood things without me having to say anything.

"Yes, yes, yes. I can't wait to reintroduce her to Mom, Dad and Elliot again." Mia was positively buzzing with excitement.

Dad parked at the Grey's house and spoke aloud enough for us all to hear but specifically to Christian. "You'll drop her off right at my doorstep, young man. And even though we are just next door, it best be at a reasonable hour."

"Yes sir." Christian answered my father's piercing gaze and protective words formally.

"You know its Ray, always has been for you and nothing will change that. Especially the rough time you've been having lately."

I smiled at their discussion. "Bye, Daddy." I waved him goodbye as we all exited the car. Up we walked to the actual house, Mia's arm linked with mine. Christian knocked on the door and his Mother opened it up.

"Hello kids. You're back soon." She said with a smile that grew wider as she took in Christian's form close to mine. "And you've brought a friend?" Her eyes sparkled with hope as her eyes darted between Christian and me.

"Mom, this is Ana – Ray's daughter."

 **Sorry if it didn't make sense or you didn't enjoy it, I just didn't know how to phrase what I wanted to say. Please review to tell me your thoughts so far and what you think should happen, I could do with some help. Forgive any errors they are all my own. Hope you enjoyed it xxx.**


	8. Chapter 7 - what happened?

**Sorry the update took too long, but school got in the way and then my WiFi broke. Hope you enjoy the update, and please review.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Christian POV**

I walk into Gym late and see a group off guys right behind the treadmill gasping at someone. Typical perverts. I moved onto the weights to do some sets. When I got up to get some water, I saw the hottest body ever. I realised what they were staring at and for the live of God I wanted to do the same. As the lesson neared its end I saw that the girl carried on running and after coach told us all to make our way back to the changing rooms I saw that she wasn't letting up. As I got up to tell her that we needed to go, one of the jocks, a guy who was gawping at her earlier, walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. I kept in the growl that threatened to leave my throat while they were talking and began to walk back to the changing rooms. Ana was smiling at him, she probably liked him and he definitely wanted into her panties. Trying to forget the scene that just unfolded before my eyes, I went into the changing rooms to get changed back into my black, faded denim jeans and plain white top. But while lacing up my white vans I remembered what happened at the gym. Ana will probably have a boyfriend soon. Someone who she'll love and they'll take care of her.

Once I was finished I made my way to the Cheer practice area to watch Ana's audition. I stealthily made my way to the bleachers and sat on the back row, just in time to catch her being tossed spinning into the air. Wow, she was actually really good. When she did that kick, damn if my jeans didn't become instantly tighter. Who knew Ana was so flexible. Her leg was I the perfect split, she looked so damn hot. I could just imagine all the positions that we cou- I need to stop thinking of her like that. She left me once, what if she does it again?

All thoughts of doubting my trust in Ana flew out the window when she did a series of flips across the court, and once again I could feel the zipper on my trousers. It went like this the whole session. When the end came I knew I had to do something otherwise someone was going to see the tent I'm pitching. Elliot naked. Dad and Elliott naked running around in tutus. Ray's gun collection. Yes, that finally calmed down little grey.

Ana was so caught up in her training that she didn't notice me until I walked down the bleachers. After acknowledging how good she actually was at cheerleading and introducing me to her 'best friend' we all left the facility, me and Ana leading the way Mia and Kate following close behind. Outside we see Ray and I tensed up. What if he tells me to stay away from Ana. That I'd be a bad influence on her. I haven't spoken to him since I stopped getting emails from Ana. He's only seen me stumbling drunk and me facing the repercussions of my drunken proclivities.

"Hi Honey. Christian, I knew you two would get together again." Wow, he actually wants me around his daughter. "I'll be waiting in the car, do any of your friends need a ride home?"

When Ana had turned around to ask us but was cut off by Kate's shriek and launch into Ray's arms. While they talked I said that me and Mia would love to have a ride so we all piled into the car. On the ride down, Kate sat in the front seat while Ana sat in between Mia and I. We all made small talk until we had to say goodbye to Kate as she was dropped off first. We neared Belleview when Mr Steele spoke up, "I'm guessing Ana will be eating at your tonight?" Ray knew everything without even being told; it was what made him a great lawyer.

Mia replied for us, ever bubbly and loud. So Ray parked at Grey house, although before he let us all out he addressed me.

"You'll drop her off right at my doorstep, young man. And even though we are just next door, it best be at a reasonable hour."

"Yes sir." I answered Ana's father's piercing gaze and protective words formally, as I was unsure if I could still call him Ray after everything I had done.

"You know its Ray, always has been for you and nothing will change that. Especially the rough time you've been having lately."

Glad to know I had his approval to hang out with Ana, I lead the way to the house I knocked on the door and waited for it to open. My mom had opened the door which was unusual as Gretchen would normally do it for her.

"Hello kids. You're back soon." She said with a smile that grew wider as she took in my form close to Ana's. "And you've brought a friend?" Her eyes sparkled with hope as her eyes darted between new and Ana. I knew what she was thinking. I've either finally made a friend or that I finally got a girlfriend.

"Mom, this is Ana – Ray's daughter." I told her. I was wondering how she would react. Ana was the one who fixed, was forced to leave and then cut off all communication with me with my mom left to see my derail into failure.

But where I was expecting her to be wary of Ana, she completely surprised me by submerging Ana into her arms. "Oh dear. We've all missed you so much. And just look at you, you've grown into such a beautiful women." I think she then realised that we were all still technically outside so she invited us all in. She called Gretchen who took our coats and led us all into the front parlour. We sat down on the sofas in front of the fire and Gretchen returned to the kitchen in order to finish our dinner. Hmm, so Mom wasn't cooking today either.

"Ana, dear, when did you return to Seattle and why weren't we told? We'd have loved to see you sooner."

"Sorry, it was only two days ago and we had decided on that day." Ana told my Mother. It was weird who decides to move city's and so it on the very same day. I was going to have to bring that up in our conversation later. We had a lot to discuss.

"Oh, well I hope you're settling in well."

"I am. I already became and official sea lion today!" Ana said brightly. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. This is where Mia decided to recount the session bit by bit, mentioning Ana's astonishingly high split kick as well as her inane ability to do so many damn flips – in a row! We heard clicking along the hallway and all turned to look at our newest arrival.

A pair of black heels, black stockings, a tight black dress and flaxen blonde hair. "Sorry, the call took a little longer than I expected." She smiled at me, then my mother.

"Its fine. But I would like you to meet Ana, she is Ray's daughter. Ana this is Elena, she's one of my closest friends and a neighbour." I don't like Elena: she always makes me feel uncomfortable, plus she acts differently around me when we're alone.

Ana stood up to greet her, hand outstretched but, the way she was looking at her was far too critical. It crew led me out and I could see Ana visibly shiver. "Hello, dear. How are you?" Her voice was too sickly sweet to be authentic, to be real.

"I'm fine, Elena and you?" Ana asks, ever polite no matter the circumstances.

"Just fine." And with a final smile sat down besides Mom and began talking about some of their charity work.

Then in walked my dad with Elliot, who had a mischievous smirk on his face. I wonder what he did now? Right, he brought three girls into the boathouse during the party last week. He is Seattle's uncrowned, notorious play boy. Dad probably found out and know he is grounded. But Elliott always finds ways around it.

"Hey, Mia, Christian you guys home already?" And then he took in Ana's form. "Hello, who are you?" He asked obviously laying on the patented charm.

"Hi, I'm Ana." She replied oblivious to his charms. I smiled at Elliott's faces when he realised she was paying him little attention.

"She's Ray's daughter." Mia informed him. His face then was even funnier and I could not keep myself from bursting into a fit of laughter. He obviously remembered Ray's gun collection. "She just moved back in with Ray and she's already an honorary sea lion." Mia burst out, happy to be the one talking. I'd just realised, she was quiet when Elena entered the room too, which was really unusual: Mia is never quiet or calm.

"Ana banana, you're really back? You've changed so much but I swear your still the same height!" Elliott jested.

Ana stuck her tongue out at him and said, "I'd say you'd changed but you're just as annoying and ugly as ever." Her voice sickly sweet.

I was in howls of laughter, "So true." I said in between.

"I'm offended Anastasia." He said in a mock haughty voice before sprinting off when he saw Ana leap at him. Ana tackled him to the ground and Mia joined, they both sat on top of him while ordering him to apologize and surrender. Who knew Anna had that sort of speed and strength packed into her little form.

"Christian! Help a brother out, man!" He shouted.

"You brought it on yourself, you know she hates being called that." I said and from the side of my line of sight I saw Mom laughing and Elena with a fake smile on her face. It looked as if she was judging us all.

Ana and Mia started attacking Elliott with the pillows I threw their way. "Ok, Ok, I surre-"

Elliott's sentence was cut off by my Dad walking into the room. "For the love of God Elliott grow up!" He said exasperated at more of Elliott's childish antics. Ana shot up to stand straight. "Hello, and who are you?" My father asked a disapproving tone to his voice.

"Hello Mr Grey. It's me Ana, Ray's daughter." She said with an awkward smile. I stood up to go towards Ana and my dad as did Mia and Elliott. A look passed over his face as recognition took over

"Ana, when did you get here? And how come Ray didn't say anything at brunch last week."

"Umm, it was a little last minute, we decided in the day." She said nervously, while fidgeting. The weird thing wasn't how nervous Ana was but that, my Dad knew something as he nodded in understanding.

"Besides, it's always been Carrick for you Ana, you know that." He smiled and Ana rushed to give him a hug now that she knew they were ok. However, I knew that Dad knew much more about Ana's sudden shift back to Seattle than either of them were letting on when Dad whispered something to Ana. At first her body visibly tensed up before relaxing. I really need to have a talk with her. As soon as dinner was finished I'd drag her with me so we could talk with; no one to overhear, disturb or interrupt us. Soon after we had all sat together again to 'catch-up' as Elliott put it,, Gretchen came I to the room to tell us that dinner was served. So we all congregated to the dining room.

While we ate conversations were aflutter before Elena picked a topic for us all. "So Ana," she began in her cloying voice – how such a nice person like my mother was incognizant to her I'd never know, "Why would you choose to move back to Mr Steele's home after all this time. Did the amenities and luxuries Ray afforded you those of your mother's?" Wow, she was being a bitch.

"Excuse me?" Ana asked ever polite, but internally I could see her fire burning.

"Well, I was just wondering why you would choose to move now, mid-semester of your sophomore year?" Elena's voice was high-handed.

"STOP! Elena you have no right to say something like that to Ana. We have known her longer than we've known you. I have been friends with Ray since we went to Harvard together. I don't know why my wife tolerates you, but, remember that the Steeles have been our friends longer than you have been our acquaintance. There may have been a more pressing matter which called for Ana's moving so you better apologise or leave. NOW." The anger my father just showed in his mini rant forces the rest of us to bow our heads, to avoid being noticed. Elena spewed out an insincere apology and left the house. Grace showed her out mentioning something about a charity dinner.

"I'm sorry Ana, Lord knows what came over her. Please finish your meal, I'm sure you're tired from your first day at school. Christian certainly was after he started two weeks ago" Mom smiled.

With a newfound peace we all finished our meal. Gretchen had taken out Elena's dishes and cutlery and with that she was forgotten. Ana had been roped in to demonstrating her flip sequence from her tryout by Mia and Elliott, though she did swear her revenge on him.

She began in position and began her series of flips on the lawn. She looked amazing and totally in her zone. I could tell how much she enjoyed it by the wide, bright smile splitting her face. We all applauded her before returning to our house for desert. We had ice cream and brownies, the ones that just melted on the tip of your tongue, so I knew Mom had made these.

"Mmmm." Moaned Ana, "This is heavenly, who made it?"

"That would be me, my secret recipe." My mother smiled.

"You need to teach me, I know people who'd kill for a taste of this heaven."

After reassuring Ana that she would, indeed, teach her how to make the brownies conversation returned to the norm; what did you do today?, Have you done your homework? All the day to day small talk, that I knew mattered dearly for my mom. I was just waiting for an opportunity to talk to Ana. However, when ever I would try, or whenever I found an opportunity, someone or something came in my way. At last, there was a lull in the activity so I grabbed onto Ana and announced to the others that we needed to finish some work for English, although Elliott gave me a knowing smirk. I kissed my mother on the cheek and left with Ana, slowing only to inform her that we needed and were going to have that talk.

When we entered my room Ana and I, both, sat on the bed. "Ana, what happened? Why did you suddenly stop replying to me? Why did you abandon me?" I asked, the pure emotion in my voice making it raw.

"Christian, I know I need to tell you and I will but I need time. It's a long story, it'll take a long time. But, it's also a painful story so, know that I will tell you but, I can't do it all at _once."_ She stressed to me. It let me know how much whatever happened must of hurt her and if that didn't break the cold rock, which is my heart then I don't know what will.

"Its okay Ana, but, you need to give me something. I need to know, why you stopped talking to me, why you had to come back all of a sudden." I pleaded.

"It all happened because of _him,_ he ruined my life all for his little game. He used my mother, to get close to me and then he did something, it took 3 years of therapy, mental as well as a little physical to get back up to par. It was cheerleading and Kate who actually fixed me."

I didn't want to interrupt her, especially when she had just begun but I needed to know. "Who Ana, who did this to you?" I begged for an answer. I needed to know what and why someone would do this to a little girl, she must have only been seven or eight when the occurrence happened.

She looked up at me with her innocent, clear but glassy blue eyes piercing through me and choked back a sob while she spat out, "Stephen, Stephen fucking Morton."

I felt my heart speed up, he was the one who came to take Ana and her mother away. The relative of Carla's husband. I never liked him upon my first glance at him; the way he looked at Ana was similar to the way Elliott looked at food while hungry, ready to devour her.

"Bob's relative? What did he do Ana?"

"It wasn't much to begin with, just small things," She began, "He would always be there, and became really close to me, I thought he was my friend. For the first few months, he only said a few words to me but he was always there, always watching and He used to support me with Mum and Bob. He was Bob's brother-in-law so he only lives a street away and it wasn't unusual for him to hang around. He changed around my fifth month there, when I started begging my mom to let me go back to Ray but she never budged. Although, Ray did come to visit a lot, on my sixth month there he never came once – he was always too busy and I was arguing. St... Steph...HE then suggested to my mother that I should be penalised for acting up, but I never actually knew that he was the one who suggested that; I just thought that it was Mom and Bob's idea. So I had the computer taken off of me. I did write you letters to but apparently HE never let them get to you. He was controlling my life, bit by bit and Mom and Bob saw no problem with it and I was completely oblivious, thinking he was my friend." At this point I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks, I didn't know how to comfort her so I decided upon stroking her back in my sign of support. And when she smiled at me through her tears I knew it was successful. "Once, when Mom and Bob had to attend an event, HE had to look after me for the weekend - but it was weird because they never normally went for so long - so, like we usually did he took me to visit a fair. Daddy couldn't come down and I was left alone with him for the weekend, which was unusual - the most we spent together was half a day. I was ten and he always tried to get closer to me and unbeknownst to me he did, man I actually thought he was a good guy, my friend. I... I... I trusted him."S

he now begun wringing her hands but I didn't want to interrupt her but I knew I had to.

"You're here, with me. Safe and sound, he can't get you from here." I smiled.

She smiled ruefully and said, "That's what you think." Before continuing "I became unconscious but I next woke in a hospital bed. I had a beaten and bruised body and was in a coma for 2 weeks. My Daddy had saved me. He always did and would. There is more but... I don't think I can get it all out right now."

Her entire body was shaking now but, I could only see red. Who the fuck did he think he was. How can someone do that to someone so small and innocent, so full of good. I was seething. "What happened to him?" I ground out.

"He was arrested, him and his little friend." She shrugged.

I engulfed her in my arms, as she was shaking and I could see her tears rolling uncontrollably down her face. I wasn't going to ask her anything more today. Maybe later but she needed to be cared for and protected right now. I held her close to me, felt her hands upon my chest and released a shuddering breath. "You're okay, you're safe." I repeated my mantra to try and sooth her. When she had finally calmed down I got a damp cloth and wiped away her tears. I then stroked her until she fell asleep, and carried her back to her hero, her carer. But that was all he was because I was now her protector and nothing would stand in the way of that. Never.

 **So Christian finally found out some of what had happened to Ana. Will this change things, or will it bring them closer? I'm going to start updating a little less, but you'll get one whenever I can post. Hope you enjoyed it xxx**


	9. Chapter 8 - Love myself

**Chapter 8**

 **Ana POV**

Monday, a new day. I rooted through my wardrobe for a good twenty minutes before I decided on something to wear. Today I opted to wear a black tank and faded, light blue jeans with a pair of black ankle boots – of course with a heel, three inches added to my short height. I, also, to wear my watch that I got for my last birthday alongside my Pandora braceletsfull of charms from my friends at my old school. I also wore my long chained heart pendant necklace that mom got me last year. It was cold out so I grabbed my jacket and walked downstairs to get some quick breakfast before leaving with my dad for school.

While in the car, I got a phone call from Christian (we had exchanged numbers after dinner on Thursday.) He had called to tell me that he was having his driver's test on Friday and if he passed, his grandfather assured him that he would buy him any car that he wanted. I knew he'd get an Audi, he loves those cars. After assuring him that I was on my way to school, I ended the call.

I was so proud of Christian; he had gone six days without alcohol, at all. He was doing well and I was doing all that I could to support him in any way possible. I looked to my dad and said the words I was dreading for so long, "So, I told Christian about everything that had happened with HIM. But not about what caused me to come back, although I am planning on telling him that when I see him soon. " I finished.

I waited for dad to blow, for him to ask how I could've trusted him so quickly with something this deep and secreted, but all he said was, "I as wondering when you would, I knew it would be soon, not this soon but it's okay as long as you trust him."

I was shocked, I was sure he was going to blow but who was I kidding. He was the most understanding dad ever. "Thanks Daddy, I love you." I moved over to place a whopping big kiss on his cheek. I sat with a massive smile on my face for the remainder of the ride, which to be fair, has started to feel so short. I can't wait for Christian to get his license, then he can drive me to school so we have more time together in order to talk.

Dad pulled up in the school parking lot. "Bye honey, have a great day!" He smiled as he waved goodbye. I said my goodbyes and waved him off.

I walked into my first lesson of the day, totally bypassing Christian and the rest of them as I was already late. I didn't really see them anyway so it was no problem. Damn. French. The only double of it I'll have all week. The first time I'll actually be doing it at this school. I am actually really good in French but I will know no one there as all of my friends either don't do it or are in the sophomore class still. I walk in and speak to the teacher. Madame Ross. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love French, it's my favourite language but I hate doing it in class. The teachers always act like you need help but then don't actually give you help when you want it.

I made my way to the seat she directed me to when she began to pass out her handouts for todays lesson. "How is your French, dear?" She questioned me. Just as I was about to reply a late arrival joined our class. He stormed to the back towards his seat. "Thank you, for gracing is with your presence Christian."

I looked over and met grey eyes, reflecting my own amusement back at me. "Your welcome, Madame." He smirked at me.

"Now where were we, Anastasia?"

"Je peut parler en français. J'adore le français parce que c'est assez amusant. Je dèteste ecrirer en français mais, parler est très sensass. Je voudrais visiter La France dans l'ete avec mon pere. Aussi, je voudrais accomplir un note bonne en ça." I finished. I smirked at the look on their faces. Yes I can speak French. Fluently. I had been taking lessons since I was eight.

(I can speak in French. I love french because it is quite fun. I hate writing in French but speaking is really sensational. I would like to visit France in the summer with my dad. Also, I would like to achieve a good grade in it.)

"Vous est très bonne et courant en ça." She smiled and continued with the lesson

(You are really good and fluent in it)

The rest of he lesson passed without hurdle but, Christian and his fluency in French came as a surprise to us all. The others surprised that he would actually talk to someone instead of his usual brooding. He spoke to me, so much that the teacher decided to put us two together so that we could help one another. It was such a fun lesson. Who knew we would have so many lessons together since we were in different years.

I made my way out of class to find my next lesson but, close behind me was Christian. "So, what's your next lesson?" He asked me casually.

"I have Biology." My voice was dreary, I hated anything remotely to do with science. At all. I hate science and maths, God they are so boring.

"Well I'll drop you off, seeing as I have chemistry." And he walked me down. On the way we talked and were walking quite close to each other. Which caused some weird looks from some of the girls and guys in our years. Girls with looks of envy at me bagging the untouchable hot guy. Guys looking at Christian as though he was so lucky or that he had just scored, but some also looked at him confused and envious. I knew I was attractive but damn, who knew this many guys actually wanted me,I knew this many girls were jealous of me, I mean I had Christian actually talking to me and enjoying it.

Christian noticed my conspicuous glances at those surrounding us and told me to just ignore them. He led me to my classroom then informed me that he was in the room opposite mine. As the bell rang one final time to signal that break was over, Christian gave me a hug goodbye and left me to enter the room. I went up to the teacher once again, and waited to see what I had to do next. It was so tedious, having to go through the same motions for all my lessons.

After I had received my study plan and mock exam plans as well as all the necessary things I needed I sat in the seat he directed me to. It was in the middle row, the seat closest to the window. I was listening to the teacher but was looking out the window in hope to focus and quit daydreaming about random things. I heard a clattering sound right next to me and snapped my head round to look at what had happened, nearly giving myself whiplash in the process.

It was one of the boys who was also in my music class. Jared. "Sorry Ana. I wanted to ask if you were willing to do a duet with me for the music homework. It's just that your new and I could help you understand the set up around here. Plus, with your English skills and my instrumental skills we could come up with an amazing song together. Also, I'm sure you have an awesome voice." He blurted out, "Please!" As though it was an afterthought.

"Why not!" I said, cheerily.

And with that he smiled a dazzling smile at me and turned around. When the bell rang to signal the end of the first half of the godforsaken double I heard another commotion beside me. A straggle off girls had decided to come up to me.

"Hi, I'm Naomi. And these are some of my friends." She gestured to those around her. "We wanted to know what was up with you and Christian. I mean, I'm not trying to be rude but before you he was the brooding, lonely hottie but know he's smiling and always talking but just with you?" Oh, so that was the issue. I bet there was some gossip going around about us, if the skewering looks I was receiving from some of the girls was any indication.

"We're just really good friends. Have been since I was four and I moved next door. I moved away but recently did actually move back." I smiled. They had no competition from me. Christian could be with whoever he wants along as they made him happy but, I knew he would never choose one of them. The 'try-to-hards' and the 'fakes' he's always hated the lustful looks they gave him. Anyway, I'll always be in Christian's life whereas girls like them will come and go.

"Good, because me and him have a little something, something." One of the girls, I recognised, as Lily said.

I couldn't stop the burst of laughter which erupted from my belly. I was giggling my head off. When I could finally calm my self down I looked into her face and saw nothing but utter contempt. "Lily, good luck."

She arched a perfectly shaped brow at me in condensation, "Luck is for beginners or for those who actually need it." She then walked off and the rest of her platoon full of idiots followed her, some looking sympathetic with me but some, with scowls on their faces. Damn, who knew sophomores were so catty.

The remainder of the lesson blew past with me ignoring the girls and finishing my work only ever asking some of the guys who I haven't actually spoken to yet. I met Christian outside of my classroom and out the corner of my eye I could see Lily opening a button on her shirt. I sighed. At least have some form of self respect. The other girls were trying to make sultry eyes at him but he simply glared at them before locking his gaze with mine and offering me a returning smile. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the corridor.

"Hey! Are you trying to pull my arm off." My voice more amused than I would have liked. "I have a cheer meeting all lunch, Christian."

He looked at me and smirked, "I know."

Confused, I stopped all my efforts to resist and just chose to follow him. He pulled me down a corrudor and into the gym to the notice board. He stopped in front of it and gestured toward it. I knew he was expecting some sort of positive reaction from me but I was stumped. I had no clue what he wanted. My confusion must have shown on my face because he pointed directly at the flyer he wanted me to see.

 **ROWING CLUB**

 **MONDAY-FRIDAY**

 **3 TILL 5:30PM**

"Okay, there's a rowing club." I said still not understanding what he wanted me to do or say.

"Ana, I'm going to join. Dad did it and he has always said that I had the upper body for it; especially, after all the work I did in the Peterson's house last break. My upper body is fit enough and I really want to do this." His smile was so wide it could've split his face in half.

I was happy to see him this excited and passionate for something, proud of how quickly he's becoming happier and better. "I know that you'll be perfect at it. And I gotta say, it feels so good to see you so happy." I grinned back at him. "But, now I am seriously late for practice. Bye!" I called out as I turned around to walk off.

Training went off without a hitch and apparently there is a game in 2 weeks that we need to prepare for, and I'm supposedly good enough to not only memorize the routine by then, but also be the lead performer. To say I'm stressing would be true. Don't get me wrong, I have no false modesty when it comes to my talent and abilities but, I'm so nervous. And scared. Definitely scared. We spent most of the session practicing some tricks like the pyramid I'm going to be at the top of.

I walked to my fifth period as soon as the bell rang and learnt some new things in calc 1. Or not. I never know what's going on in these lessons, I may have to ask Christian if he'll consider tutoring me seeing as he is like Einstein in the subject. I could possibly help him with English. It seems that the dude has trouble analysing emotions and writer's intentions, so we could possibly help each other. But I will not actually go and ask him, though he would be better for Dad's BP if Christian was the one tutoring me. God knows Dad will never allow me to spend time with anyone he hasn't had the chance to run detailed background checks on. Especially, after what's now happening, now that he's-

I break off that train of thought. Last thing I need is to think about that and worry/ scare myself sick. Calculus, flew past with me understanding nothing about simultaneous equations. Maths? Please go solve your own problems. I'm just going to resign myself to my fate, I'll be fifty and still have not passed anything to do with the horrendous topic of mathematics.

My final lesson of the day; Music. My second passion. I love it so much. I guess that me and Jared will be able to work on our project together, although, I don't want to win much. The winners have to perform in the next school assembly. First, I have to get through the cheer performance before I can even hope to sing in front of the others. Singing was always something I kept to myself. Not many people know that I can but it was Kira and my Dad who convinced me to actually take the subject.

I arrived in the room and picked up my guitar, simply strumming, searching for some sort of inspiration. Jared soon joined me and together we worked. I thought of a line. A simple phrase, which came to my mind while it lingered on HIS words to me. HIS efforts to break my self-esteem. HIS efforts to try and make me hate myself.

 _(I love me)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else._

I sang them out loud to Jared to get his thoughts on it. "I love it Ana. It's so... fresh and... happy."

Bit by bit we worked out the rest of the lyrics, Jared offering a word here and there and the song was complete. I was so proud of myself. I had never written my own song before, but the words came easily to me once I had the basics. I loved the verse, the song as a whole just made me feel so happy and dependent.

While Jared worked on the notes, I changed a few words here and there to make it more eloquent. Once I had finished, me and Jared, continued to work on the notes. We had gotten the verses part done when Christian came into the room in order to find out how long we were going to take.

"Ana, hurry up or we're going to be late." His voice exasperated at my delaying him.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. We just got carried away. Thanks though, you'll always be my alarm. Jared I'm sorry, but we can finish this off next lesson."

"Sure, no problem Ana." He smiled at me.

I asked Christian to grab my bag off the floor, where I dropped it upon entrance. I had turned around from the guitar rack to catch Christian bent over trying to place everything that fell out of my bag back into it. But that wasn't what made me smirk. It was Jared and where his gaze was that had me choking back a giggle. Who'd a thought it. Jared batted for the opposite side. Christian, oblivious to all this, carried on doing what he was, but Jared looked up at me guilty while I shot him a knowing grin. His blush, though, released my giggles and I couldn't stop, not until I was gasping for breath.

By now Christian was finished and stood there, looking upon me like he finally found out how insane I actually was. "You'd never understand." I couldn't keep the amused tone out of my voice.

"Fine Ana, but we need to get going, otherwise we will be late and you can explain that to Ray."

"Fine let's go." Shooting one last smile Jared's way I left the classroom. The whole way to the car I was smiling to myself. Christian must have known that my mind was elsewhere as he didn't badger me or make any form of communication. We made it to the car where I saw Ray waiting and, I decided to put all of the Jared business out of my mind when I saw the box he was carrying. I love my Dad, I mean really, really love him with all my heart at times. The box was wrapped with a tiffany blue bow. I wonder what it could be. I thought, before launching myself at my Daddy.

 **So sorry this update took so long, my mom wasn't letting me do anything but revise for my mocks. ANYWAYS, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Xxx**


	10. Chapter 9 - Submit!

**Chapter 9**

 **Christian POV**

I pulled back again before pushing forward. The muscles in my arms were fatigued, sore and about to drop off. Pull, release and push. Pull, release and push. I repeated my mantra as I powered through my trial session. I was pouring all my energy into this. I need to join the team. I needed something that would boost my previous, rubbish attitude to school. I am intelligent, I know that, but I need something that would give me some extra credit, something to help me get into a good college. Harvard if listened to my father. I saw the end of our track and worked with the others on my team to properly to the finish line.

As soon as it had finished I felt immensely proud of myself. I set my mind to do this and I had accomplished it. I got out of our boat and made my way with the rest of our team of initiates, minus those who were already on the team who were helping us, to our water bottles. I saw Ana with the other looker ins and shot her a beaming smile whirl she waved in reply, smiling too.

"Guys, we have made our decision," The captain of tithe team, James, said as he walked over to us with the others on the team. "It was really hard, you all were really good but, for now, there is only one spot on the team we need to fill. The spot goes to someone who was outstanding in their efforts today, they really stood out. Please welcome our newest member, Christian Grey." He finished ceremoniously.

I was in shock, I actually did it. I was broken out of my stupor by the congratulations, the others were giving me.

"As for the rest of you, you all did really well and hopefully there may be a place for you next time." The Vice captain, Nathan said. The others all gave shrugs, and smiled before walking off. I was about to walk in the direction I saw Ana coming to me at but was stopped by a hand. Someone had a hold on my shoulder slash back and, I immediately tensed up. It burns, it hurts so damn bad that all I could do was stand there trying to restrain from lashing out at anyone. Ana must have seen the predicament I was in, for she was suddenly by my side and cupping my face in her hands.

"It'll all be okay." She told me and turned to go up to the person behind me, however I had a death grip I her arm restricting her from moving to much. "I'm right here, don't worry."

She walked around me, my grip on het hand unrelenting, and moved the hand from my back but the tension was still running strong throughout my body. "Don't touch him anywhere on his back or chest, he doesn't like it." She said in a sharp, matter of fact voice. "Ever!"

She pulled me into her arms and rubbed my back. Her touch was so thing me as I tightened my arms around her petite little body. Gradually, the tension left my body and I looked up to see everyone staring at us. I released Ana from my arms but my grip on her hand hadn't changed in the slightest. All the team either held expressions of surprise, shock and James was the one with sorry and chastisement in his eyes, painted all over his face.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't know anything or think anything about it." He blurted out in apology.

I didn't know what to say, the remorse for his actions was plain as day on his face. Ana gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, encouraging me to reply. "You couldn't have known, it's okay." I fidgeted, "Just please don't touch me anywhere on my back or chest. I can't bare it." I continued when I saw the curiosity on their faces, "I had a bad experience so please, just don't." I gave them a small smile to try and ease the guilt he felt.

Ana's hand was still in mine when everyone acknowledged what I said and agreed to not touch me. Anywhere. It was a little awkward then, no one knew what to say, but, I had Ana by my side and she never lets me feel anything other than happy.

"So, Christian how are we gonna celebrate. I mean, you kicked some serious but!" She was buzzing with excitement. "I knew you could do it!"

"Whatever you want Ana." The team were looking at us funny, which made me realise that I hadn't introduced them to Ana yet.

"Guys this is Ana, she is my neighbour." Ana looked up at me with a scowl as I finished my sentence. What did I do wrong now?

"I'm actually his best friend too." I smiled when she staked her claim like that, I wish we could be more than that thou- NO! Stop thinking like that. You'll only go and ruin your friendship with her, the only good thing in your life right now.

As I was having my internal debate Ana and the captain were talking, and Ana founds out the names of some of the team. Realising that I should be paying attention too, I tuned in for the final 3 names. I was going to have to badger Ana for the names, so I don't look bad.

When everyone had dispersed Ana spoke up, "We should go home and tell everyone. We'll probably go and eat out in order to celebrate." She clapped her hands in excitement. "You should know that I actually am really, really proud and happy for you."

"I know Ana, you always think about me." And with a final smile Ana pulled me by my arm to my car. I had passed my driver's test last Friday, and on Saturday got my own car from Grandpa Trevelyan. It was an Audi a7 in black. I wanted the r8 but grandpa said that as a first car I need something simpler. One day I will have that car. I will have a load of money so I can easily provide for me and my family. So I can get anything my family needs. Everyone knows that money talks so I will make sure that I have enough to ensure those that are close to me, those that I love never have to wait for anything.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Ana. "So, you know how you are amazingly, fantastically, creepily go odd at math, well I was wondering if you would help me out with it."

"Are you, Miss Ana Steele asking me to tutor you? For me to help you?"

"YES! Please Christian, I really need the help."

"Well, it'd be my honour, my fair lady." I got her hand and pressed my lips to it, with some flair.

The giggle that escaped from her lips made it perfect. "Thank you, I really appreciate it." And with a last look at her smile I returned my gaze back to the road in front as I drove. Casually, I would repeatedly turn to look at her and each time I saw her on her phone, texting.

Once we had returned home and our the car, I turned to Ana. "Okay, keep it quiet, I want to play a trick on them. So keep big closed Ana, and remember, sad faces!"

"Oops," I think I heard her mutter but thought no more of it.

I put my hands into my pockets and began to walk to the front door. Before I could knock on the door, Mia opened the door and shot out in front of me. She grabbed my hand, squeezed it and squealed. "I'm so proud of you, we all knew they'd pick you!" She began to jump up and down.

"I didn't get the spot Mia." My voice was deflated and I walked past her into the house. I looked back at Ana and saw Mia talking to her, Ana shrugged and followed me into the house. I walked into the main room and everyone was there.

"Well done!" Was shouted out at me by everyone I literally knew. Mom, Dad, Elliott, Grandpa and Grandma Trevelyan, Grandpa and Grandma Grey, Ray and even Linc and Elena. I didn't know why Elena was here, it wasn't like I actually liked her, none of us but Mom actually did.

"I didn't get in, Mom." I made sure that my voice was suppressed and morose, my facial expression blank.

"Don't lie to us, Ana already messaged us a while ago." My Dad looked at me with a pointed look.

I looked back at Ana to find her with an embarrassed smile. She was a little further back, by the door, the perfect position to run. "Ana." I said, "Ana it was supposed to be a secret."

"I'm sorry but I told them beforehand."

"Ana!" I inched my way closer to her

"I am so sorry!" She ran out the door and I chased her. She dodged her way through tithe hall way and up the stairs. I leaped up behind her and searched the rooms one by one. As I was looking in my parents room I heard steps on the stairs. I rushed out to catch her turning the corner after the stairs. I, once again bounded after her, through the main room we were just in.

"Which way did she go?" I questioned them all, but they were all tight-lipped. Elliott gestured to the garden.

"Thanks Lells!" I ran out the back door and hunted out for her.

"Ana! I know you're here." I raked my gaze through the garden. I saw her shoes over near the back, by the grill so I made my way over to it. I moved behind the grill, and when I thought I had caught her, I found out that iit was only her shoes. I stood up again and was about to turn in the direction of the clattering sound I just heard when, I got soaked. Water was gushing all over me.

Ana was holding the water hose, Mia not far behind near the tap and together, they sprayed me, not stopping. In the corner of my eye, I saw that everyone had also conjugated outside and were looking on.

"Say you won't do anything to me and I'll stop!" Ana called out.

"Never! I will get my revenge." I replied.

This only caused Ana to nod at Mia. I was wondering what Mia would do. All of a sudden the force Behind the water increased. They had increased the pressure. Damn. I tried to withstand it for as long as I could but it was no use, it was pain full.

"Okay, OKAY! I SUBMIT, I WONT TAKE ANY FORM OF REVENGE. NOW PLEASE, STOP!" I shouted over the gushing of the water and the laughter of my family.

"Promise?"

"YES, YES! NOW STOP IT."

Finally the water's pressure slowly decreased till it was only a dribble and then totally off. I was drenched but I was smiling when an idea came to mind. The others were still laughing when I inched towards Ana. When I was close enough I opened up my arms.

"Do you want to hug it out?" I was still inching closer. When Ana finally realised what I was trying to do, she began taking small steps backwards.

"No, NO! Christian, we had a bloody DEAL!" She squealed as I entrapped her into my arms.

"Yes, but this isn't revenge. It's my respect and love." I replied sweetly.

All this caused the others to start choking on their laughter. After a while I finally let her go and walked towards the rest of my family. "You all sold me out, especially you Lelliot." I said calmly, as I pulled of my sweater. "I will have to do something about that."

By now my sweater was totally off, "I swear I didn't know she'd do this! I was trying to help you out." He tried to reason.

But it wasn't as thought I was listening, instead I threw my drenched sweater at him before walking inside to find a towel to dry myself off.

I turned back before l was too far away and saw my mother and father high-fiving Ana and Mia. Hmmm

So they were the ones in on it. I'm goo g to have to do something back. With that thought I set off into the house to find a towel.

I had a warm shower and had gotten changed into some warmer clothes so that I could go and celebrate with the others. When I walked past my father's office, I found the door agar and could hear some voices. I neared and realise that my Dad and Ray were the ones talking.

"How can I not tell her? They're getting more and more graphic and the pictures more recent. He's fucking found her!" Ray screamed before flipping a chair. "She came here so that I could protect her but, I can't even do something that trivial."

"Ray, calm down, you are an amazing father. Ana is lucky to have you. And you can't tell her. Do you want her to spend her high school years, looking over her shoulder? For her to be constantly scared?" I knew who they were talking about. Ana. "Besides, we are doing all that we can and we will find her. But, you are not going to be reading those letters anymore. It's not doing you any good." I can't believe this. What letters?

They were going to continue but I was distracted by Ana calling my name. I didn't need her to hear this so I turned and walked towards her. I held on to her arm, pulled her into the room where everyone was waiting in and wrapped my arms around her I kissed her head and made a promise to myself. _I won't let anything happen to her. I will protector her at all costs – no matter what_. With a final squeeze to mark my vow I release her and turned to my family. To the party. _And she will never feel scared. I won't let her._

 **I hope you all are still enjoying this story but some quick answers to some of your reviews.**

 **No Ana has not been raped.**

 **Yes this is a HEA.**

 **I can't bare Ana or Christian with anyone else either.**

 **Please keep on reviewing and I'll try to get another chapter up before the weekend. I am so sorry that they are taking a litlle long.; ) Xxx**


	11. Chapter 10 - I'm okay?

**Chapter 10  
Ana POV**  
"Christian, I don't like this station" I knew I was whining but I didn't care. Who even listens to classical music in this day and age? I changed it to an RnB station but he changed it back to his chosen one straight away.

"Please, I want to listen to The Weekend or something else composed in at least this century!" I was still whining and I knew it but so what? I was fed up of this but as soon as Christian had opened his mouth to finally reply my phone rang.

 _Why does it hurt?  
To fall in love  
When you come crashing down to earth.  
Feelings ar- _

"Hello, Ana. Why haven't you called me it has been ages? I was waiting for your call for God only knows how long!" Aaah, Jose. I hadn't called him back since my first two days in Seattle, but in my defence I did get extremely busy. Making cheer squad, settling into lessons, making new friends, and rekindling old friendships, i.e. with the Greys, with Christian - especially with him.

"Hey! I totally forgot. I'm so sorry, Christian, remind me to call Kira later, ok?" I practically told him. He simply nodded in reply.

"Who's Christian? And is he hot?" Obviously Jose would ask this.

"Christian was my old and still is my neighbour and bestest friend. And yes, I guess he is. Very." I told him matter of fact-ly. I looked over to see Christian beaming and had to hide my own small smile.

"Is he the one you used to mention in your sleep sometimes?" Damn, I knew I occasionally spoke in my sleep but I never knew that anyone really took notice. I used to dream about being back here all the time, about being back with Christian.

"Maybe, but enough about me. How is everything? How is everyone functioning without me?" I was seriously curious about this, I mean I left the entire cheer and dance team high and dry when I left urgently but I had to. I hope no one took it too badly.

"Everyone is adjusting, Vicky's taking your place as main flyer and the dance team are changing their routine slightly to accommodate a much less skilled dancer. Oh and the literature geek squad are dealing. And I'm despairing over the loss of my main girl"

And just like that he made me smile again, I was feeling bad for how I had left everyone and I'm sure it was showing on my face because I felt Christian squeeze my leg. I looked over him and smiled.

"Well I'm glad that everyone is adjusting and dealing. Though, how is my Mom? Have you seen her at all?"

"She seems okay, not a hundred percent, like she is worried a lot. Is there something going on Ana? Is it him again?" I had only told him and Kira parts of the story behind my fudged up life. Luckily, I was saved from answering by Christian.

"Ana we will have to leave now if don't want to be late."

"OH! Sugar, I totally forgot, I'm sorry Jose but I'll have to go now or I'll be late. Bye babes and give my love to everyone."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting about the time differences. Bye, mwah"

"Thank you so much Christian, I didn't know how to tell him anything, I don't know if I ever could."

He smiled a face splitting grin, "Anything, anywhere, anytime." And with a wink he left the car and ran round to open my door for me.

"Why thank you kind sir." I spoke graciously, bowing my head.

This spurred him on and he reached for my hand and pressed a kiss to it saying, "Twas nothing, fair lady."

When he finished I broke out in giggles and I heard his deep chuckle beside me as I walked towards school.

We both had to split off as we had different lessons. After dragging through my lessons and receiving copious amounts of homework I finally felt like I could breathe. I went through calc 1 and geography before I had a lesson with Christian. And the best thing was that we got to sit together in English.

We got out our copies of Jane Eyre, as that was the book we were reading/ analysing for our English coursework and finals. Mr Coggins began the lesson by getting us all to read chapter 15 by ourselves and to make notes with our interpretations and analysis's. As always, I was finished before everyone else and began making notes, I used post-it notes which I wrote on and stuck into the book. I could never and will never be able to bare writing in a book of any kind. As I was analysing I looked over and saw that Christian was looking confused.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him. He looked up at me, scribbled something down and lifted it to show me his book and notes.

Is this even in English? How do you understand any of this?" He shout whispered. His writing was neat and ordered, no surprise there, saying 'Can you save me? Please tutor me?'

I nodded my head at him before smirking. He needs my help in something, well isn't that new. Maybe I can get him to help me with the whole topics of algebra and geometry. I went back to my book to finish off my notes.

Soon after Mr Coggins asked for our own interpretations of what happened in the chapter and some specific quotes. As he asked the questions only few people people but I didn't agree with what they were saying so I raised my own hand in order to put forth my own view.

"With the fire in Mr Rochester's bedroom, I believe that the fiery passion links with love and marriage for those are the main roles in a bedroom at the time. The only reason a bedroom would be shared is due to marriage. It makes it seem as though the mystery at Thornfield is to do with marriage and the passion that lies within it." I finished my mini speech and looked up to find everyone looking at me, even Christian and Mr Coggins, all in surprise. I mean really, they all know how much I love literature.

"Well, yes Ana. I can see where you are coming from but I have to admit I never had anyone give me such a deep, and underlying understanding of the book."

And with that he kept on with the lesson until the end. I packed my bag and breezed out of the lesson waiting outside for Christian. It was lunch so he took me down to grab a sandwich and then we both made our way down to the gym, me for cheer practice and him to meet up with his rowing team for their own practice.

After we said our goodbyes I walked over to the squad and warmed up. As soon as Crystal walked into the room we began our practice. Crystal is our warm up leader and she had to make sure that we were all properly warmed up and ready to practice. Bianca came round and made us practice our routine for the game in two weeks, I'm so worried about it as it will be my first public performance around here. But all I can do is practice and train my but off so that I can pull off everything with ease. We're learning some new tricks to help make us look better and I have actually learnt a few. As today is a Monday, lunch is a little longer today but before we knew it we had to get changed and leave.

In the afternoon I had French and chemistry; both without Christian and both dragging painstakingly. The only pro was that Jared was in my lesson. We sat next to one another in Chemistry and once we had completed the work - which to be fair was really easy, we talked about our duet that we were going to perform at the christmas showcase. So far it was going amazing and we were just adding the final touches to our vocals and instrumentals. It was really fun and through it all I realised how cute he and Jose would be together. It was obvious what side he **batted** on, I mean he looked at Christian as though he was a piece of meat - its really entertaining to see Christian oblivious and Jared stumbling over his words.

After school I made my way to the gym to practice and afterwards met up with Jared to practice a little more while I waited for Christian to finish off with his own practice. He was gelling with the team really well and had made a few new friends. As we were finishing up on all the preparations for our duet Christian snuck behind me and grabbed at my sides tickling me into submission. I was barely able to breath when I surrendered.

"So, your finally done big man?" I asked as I looked him over I saw that he was sweating and his t shirt was clinging to him. I looked over at Jared and saw his face flushing crimson; I barely held back my laughter.

"Yep! So let's go I'm starving. He can come too if he wants." He gestured at Jared.

I looked to Jared for confirmation but I don't think he would have survived another five minutes looking at Christian in all his sweaty glory, let alone a whole meal. "No, I'm fine. I need to get home anyway. See you later Ana." He waved as he packed all his equipment away and walked away.

"Bye" I called after him. I then turned back to Christian, "So let's go, I'm famished!"

 **18th December 2015**

"Oh my God! Jared we are next!" To say I was stressing out is to say the least. This week I have my first actual cheer performance as the last one got cancelled and today I have to perform our duet. In front of everyone. "I think I'm hyperventilating!"

"Ana calm down! You'll be perfect as always." Jared said to me. We were on next, damn I don't think I can do this. "Come on, take deep breaths."

Gradually, he got my breathing to slow down. "OK! I'm okay. But what if I forget the words?!" God! What am I gonna do?

"Ana, relax. It will all go done well because you are amazing and will pull this off perfectly! Now let's go, we're on now." He turned me around and nudged me towards the stage.

"I'm ready!" I walked into the stage with Jared following close behind. When I reached the centre of the stage I looked out towards the audience. With my outfit I opted to wear a pair of black leather skin tight trousers a basic, white tank (as we were indoors) with a black rose on its shoulder. I also wore my black, knee high boots with heels. I kept my make up light but had smokey eyes and a subtle nude lipstick.

Once we were introduced, I grabbed my mike, and looked ahead at the audience. I spotted Daddy and Christian in the audience and gave them a small smile. I can do this. I took a deep breath and as Jared began the melody on his guitar, opened my mouth to begin singing.

 **I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up. First I had found out that I had a French j test the following week. After that I had a few other tests that I didn't actually revise for though I probably should have. But then I burnt my hand and couldn't actually do much. I will try to be more regular from now on. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.; )**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11 - The circus

**Chapter 11**

 **Christian POV**

Ana looks so amazing and beautiful as she walks upon the stage. I begged her to perform this song for me as month ago but she refused; saying that I had to hear it for the first time alongside everybody else, not even my puppy dog eyes worked for her let alone my pout. I was sitting next to Ray and the rest of our family waiting for Ana to start singing. She would be amazing but though all of us knew she was performing only me and Ray knew she was singing, but the question was, was she any good.

Jared began his bit in the guitar and some other guys joined in with other music to make the beat, which, to be fair, sounded amazing. Ana opened her lips and an angelic but powerful voice rang loud through the auditorium.

ANA normal

Jared in brackets

 _When I get chills at night_

 _I feel it deep inside without you, yeah_

 _Know how to satisfy_

 _Keeping that tempo right without you, yeah_

 _Pictures in my mind on replay_

 _I'm gonna touch the pain away_

 _I know how to scream my own name_

 _Scream my name_

 _(I love me)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _(Hey)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _(I love me)_

 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _Anytime, day or night_

 _(I love me)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _(Hey)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _(I love me)_

 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _Anytime that I like_

 _(I love me)_

 _I'll take it nice and slow_

 _Feeling good on my own without you, yeah_

 _Got me speaking in tongues_

 _The beautiful, it comes without you, yeah_

 _I'm gonna put my body first_

 _And love me so hard 'til it hurts_

 _I know how to scream out the words_

 _Scream the words_

 _(I love me)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _(Hey)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _(I love me)_

 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _Anytime, day or night_

 _(I love me)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _(Hey)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _(I love me)_

 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _Anytime that I like_

 _(I love me)_

 _Ah, la la la, la la la la la.._

 _Anytime that I like_

 _(I love)_

 _I know how to scream my own name_

 _Scream my name_

 _(I love me)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _(Hey)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _(I love me)_

 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _Anytime, day or night_

 _(I love me)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _(Hey)_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _(I love me)_

 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _Anytime that I like_

 _(I love me)_

 _Ah, la la la, la la la la la..._

 _Anytime that I like_

 _(I love me)_

She was amazing and we all, the entire audience gave her and Jared a standing ovation. People were clapping, whooping and whistling, they were that good. I think, my entire family was shocked as well as all her friends by how amazing she actually was at singing. Damn, she was the entire perfect package and she is all mine. _Mine?_ What the hell am I on about, she is my best friend, that's it. I can't risk trying to take this further and end up losing her because she didn't feel the same way. Forget about it, and concentrate on Ana.

I looked to the say he and smiled at Ana who was beaming. She looked at Jared and took a bow before walking off the stage. I couldn't bare waiting to see her and excused myself from every on mumbling an excuse y by the knowing smiles I was receiving I knew that they all knew where I was actually going. Although, I couldn't bring myself to care as I rushed off to find Ana.

I reached backstage and, when I was about to reach her I felt someone bump into me. I looked up and saw no one. I looked around but the bulky guy that I walked into was no longer around. On the floor though, I saw a picture. I picked it up and straight away recognised who it was of, where it was taken and when. It was of Ana and it was taken a while back when she was preparing to perform her cheerleading routine but, couldn't as it was cancelled. The photo was taken from a distance as well as obviously without her permission as; she was talking to other people, the image was a little too pixilated, meaning it had been zoomed in. Ana's face was circled in the picture in red.

"Hey! Christian!" And rushing my way came the owner of that voice. In that moment I made a quick decision, I would hide the pictures from her – she didn't need the extra stress and worry – but I would give it to her dad alongside my own and I will protect her at any costs.

I tucked the photo into my back pocket and tightened my arms around her as I congratulated her on her amazing performance. "I'm so proud of you! I had no clue you were such an amazing singer." I squeezed her one last time before releasing her from my arms.

"Thanks Christian. It was good right, I was ok?" I knew she would be worrying, the person who was always perfect and amazing seriously doubted her own talent.

"You were awesome, Ana. Simply mind-blowing."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the room where she kept some of her stuff. She wanted to grab her things so we could go straight to our families. When we had gotten her things, we made our way to the seats.

"Ana! Darling who knew you had such an angelic and powerful voice? You were divine!" MY Mother said to her while Ray wrapped her in his arms.

"Amazing as always, Annie." She slowly pulled back to look at the rest of us.

"Thanks Dad, and you too Grace. I was so worried about the whole thing. I nearly walked off the stage when I first walked upon it."

Mia then came bouncing over, pulling Elliott close behind her. "Looks who I found lurking around outside?"

"Hello son. You just missed Ana's super performance." Dad said. He then turned to Ana to continue, "Ana you were astonishing. Who knew you had so many talents. You've grown into a beautiful young women."

Why was he saying all that now? I looked towards Ana; Herr eyes were glassy, full with brimming tears, just waiting to fall.

"Thank you, Carrick. That means a lot to me. I wrote the song to... to kind of put what I wanted to feel in words and make a song to cheer me up whenever I need it. A sort of pick me up song." She gave the cutest shrug and had an adorable shy smile on her face.

"Ana! You wrote that song too?!" Mia screeched, her voice audible only by dogs. She is too hyper for her own good.

"Uhh, yeah. I did it with Jared." Ana blushed blood red.

"Oh, Ana darling. You are so talented. You never fail to amaze me." Mom said to her, holding onto her face in reverence

Next I guess it was Elliott's turn, "Banana, from what I heard outside I guess you were not all bad." I could see him smirking before receiving a slap up the head from Dad, leaving me smirking. Even Ana and Ray were fighting smiles.

"Uhh, thank you?" Ana replied, her voice laced with mirth.

"Oh! I think we missed the next performance." Mom said.

We all then turned to continue watching the showcase. I bet Ana will win without a doubt, no matter how good the others were.

Once all the performances had concluded all the performers made their way backstage and we all awaited the results. I knew that this was a little but of harmless fun, just a little showcase/ talent competition but, Ana had to win. She deserved to, she was the best.

Mr Morgan and Mr Smith, our co-Principals had stood on the stage to announce the winners. "In third place is,... Riley Davies with her stupefying dance performance." The girl walked upon the stage, received her congratulations and applause before sitting back down. "In second place... " They continued, taking turns to speak, "is... Emily Carter and Justin Parus for their wonderful flute and clarinet composition." Again, they both walked upon the stage, received their congratulations and applause before returning to their friends and family. "And now, the results you've all been waiting for. In first place, after their powerful and mind blowing duet, Anastasia Steele and Jared Walkers."

All at once our entire family, the entire cheer squad and all of Jared's friends and families simultaneously burst out cheers, screams and thunderous applause. Ana and Jared ran into the stage. Ana shook the principals' hands and started jumping up and down squealing.

After the Ana had received her share of congratulations from everyone she knew or who knew her, we finally left the school premises. I took Ana, Kate and Elliott in my car with Mia with Mom, Dad and Ray as he chose to come down straight from his office with my Dad.

I am so fucking proud of Ana. She stood on that stage, regardless of how terrified of the whole thing she was and performed for everyone there. As we walked to my car Elliott ran to the car while calling out, "SHOTGUN!"

Ana then turned to look at me with her big, guileless blue eyes and pouted. "Please Christian! Can I sit shotgun, I want to sit next to you?" She said and deepened her pout. I would have done anything for that pout so "Sure." Was all I said in hope to keep at least some of my self-esteem.

I walked to the car, Ana by my side. "Elliott, could you quickly check my tail lights? Someone said they may be broken." He eyed Ana as she stepped into the backseat door behind the passenger seat.

"Okay." Was all he said before walking off to the back.

I quickly got into the driver's seat as Ana gracefully climbed over the console and sat in the front passenger seat, smirking as she did it.

"Oh, hell no!" Was all we heard coming from the back of the car as Elliott paced to the front side window and banged on it. Quickly, I locked my and Ana's car doors.

"Sorry bro!" I apologised as he sat in the back seat, next to Kate.

"Oh you better be sorry, Christian. And you Ana, because I will get my revenge." He them went on to evil laugh causing us all to laugh as I peeled out of the school's exit.

All the drive home, Elliott and Kate just spoke to one another in their own little world's so I spoke with Ana. I really need to speak with Ray and Dad about what I found. As I turned onto the road leading to the Bellevue neighbour hood I notice a car, a little behind but I remember seeing the same car behind us quite a few times; when we left the school, when we stopped for drinks and now here. Where live. P

Creeped out but wanting to keep it from their others, parked outside my home and got out. Quickly, so that I could go and open Ana's for her too. Elliott did as I did but for Kate, I could see as clear as day that they were on each other's radar. Elliott was pulling out all his trademark moves; the gentlemanly assistance, complimenting her and all his lines. I could see Kate reciprocating, she fluttered her eyelashes and flipped her hair, she even pulled out the over- giggle.

I straight away looked over at Ana and we both fought to keep our laughter at bay but Ana was the only one who succeeded, as I chortled and walked. "Coming, Lovebirds?" I called out as I walked away, Ana not even a step behind me.

We all went to my house and began to wait for Mum, Dad, Mia and Ray. I once again gasped at Ana, transfixed in her beauty and enchanting smile, while she laughed at a both one of Elliott's antics.

Outside I could hear the tell - tale slamming of car doors as Mum was probably finally home.

As all of the employees here had been given the night off, Ana jumped up like electrocuted and ran towards the door calling out, "I'll get it!" as she did I got up and followed her, `JUST for her safety' I told myself.

As I neared the door I saw that Ana already had it open but no one was there. Confused, she turned her head to look in all directions but saw no-one. I walked towards her and asked, "Hey, what's wrong Ana? Who is it?"

She looked around and was stepping out as she spoke, "No one, I think." As she stepped out she tripped over a little package. Ana bent to pick it up before walking back inside and closing the door.

"What is it, Ana?" I was getting impatient.

"I don't actually know, although it is addressed to me." Before I could say anything else she had already ripped open the package to see what was inside. As saloon as she looked at it the colour drained from her face, and with trepidation she opened the accompanying envelope. If possible she became even paler. She dropped the package and letter, while she escaped up stairs.

"ANA! ANA, WHAT'S WRONG?!" I thundered after her, completely forgetting about the package near my feet.

"Hey, Br-" Elliott walked out the room but, after one look at my face as I rushed upstairs shut him up, and Kate walked forward.

Once upstairs, I automatically knew what room she'd be in, my own. I went up to the door and knocked but there was no reply but for her sniffles. I tried to reason with her but she wasn't listening. I tried the handle but it was locked. I tried one last ditch effort after hearing more crunching of the gravel and the slamming of car doors. That is when I realised it, when Ana went to open the door, we only heard one door opening and closing.

"Ana please let me in! I won't ask you anything, I will not brother you at all but you need to open the door so that I can see if you are alright. And so that no one else worries too much about you being alone." My head fell to the door as I gently knocked and awaited a response. Just as the front door for the house opened Ana, pulled me in and locked the door once more, all with the fluidity and grace of a dancer.

One look at her tear stained melancholy face had me pulling her into my arms, while rubbing the stress from her back. I felt her sag in exhaustion against me. "It was a Carousel." She answered my unasked question but I didn't understand it's significance.

She looked up at me, her eyes were red – rimmed from both, exhaustion and her relentless tears. I felt my heart jerk at the sight. But all she probably saw in my own, was the utter confusion – why did she have such a harsh reaction to the souvenir? I could practically see her debating how much I knew versus what more she could physically and mentally bear telling me.

"It's fine Ana. You don't have to tell me anything now." I said making the decision for her. I rubbed her back some to soothe her.

"No, I want to but it's hard. Urm... I can tell you some of it... I think." She sighed and straightened "Just... I was only ten at the time you know. Okay, here goes."

To make it easier for her, I pulled her to sit on the sofa in the corner. "It's okay, Ana. Take your time, take as long as you need." She was sitting on my lap, I could still feel her tension so I resumed my actions of rubbing her back - to make her feel more relaxed.

"He, you know Morton took me to the local fairs every Saturday without fail, it was what he'd do with me. It was our little thing." She shrugged and released a mirthless laugh. "... Our thing. Urm... So well once he took me there and met up with someone else. I never really saw the person but I knew it was a woman. Anyway, he told me that he wanted to show me something I'd never see anywhere else, near the back of the ground." At this point she began to shake but I didn't want to disrupt her so, I kept quiet. "Well, it wasn't a new ride or activity like I initially thought. On the way he gave me a snack. A pretzel and as I was hungry I ate it. I started to feel dizzy so, I told him. He just smiled and said it was all okay, he then picked me up."

She started to fidget and I could see a tear rolling down her cheek. I rubbed it away and made her look at me. "Ana, I'm here for you. You only tell me as much as you want because no matter how much I may want to know, your comfort matters all the more." I smiled encouragingly at her.

"Well I don't actually remember anything after that until I woke up in this room. I was all alone, I slowly got up and looked around all the while wondering why my head was hurting so much. The room had red walls with black labelling surrounding it. I didn't... I had no clue where I was so, sat up on the floor where he left me, I... I tried to think about what was happening. I felt cold and, when I looked down I realised... he... took off all my clothes. I was only in my underwear. I wrapped my arms around myself and cried and cried. After I don't know how long I heard a clang on the other die of the door so I ran into the corner furthest from it , behind this chaise thing." She was shivering and full out crying by now.

"All around the room were a these things. I didn't know what much of them were at the time but, know I do. He had... whips, canes, paddles, belts, and this big St Andrew's cross in one corner. Gags, blindfold , ropes and cable ties lined the other wall. There were also these... drawers spread around the room. The whole room looked like a torture room. The door was opening so I burrowed into myself, trying to make myself as small as I possibly could.

"He walked into the room with a collar and leash in his hands, calling out my name. I was so scared I just... refrained from saying anything, making sure that my breathing wasn't so loud that he could hear me. But.. it was fruitless, he knew exactly where I was hiding. Apparently, he knew me too well and it was obvious where I'd choose to hide. I pleaded with him. My nice Uncle Stephen. I begged him to give me my clothes back, to let me talk to my Mom and Dad, pleaded that he would take me home. And you know what he said. That, that was my home for now. I was so cold I was shivering so I huddled up into myself even tighter. He said that I didn't need to be shy or scared of him... he was now going to take care of me. He stroked my cheek and said that I was special to him, but that I needed to listen to what he said, and he wouldn't let me get hurt at all."

She was in another world, her arms wrapped around my neck as she remembered that horrible time, all that she went through. I kissed her cheek to encourage her, to let her know that I was still here, and that I would be for as long as she needed me. She gave me a small, sad smile before continuing once more.

"He wanted to train me. He put a collar around my neck, he said it was to show that I was his and that, this way I'd remember who I belonged to. I was so scared, I mean I thought he was friend and now... I had to call him master, he was... doing this to me so, I simply nodded in acquiescence. He then attached the leash and told me to crawl to follow him. So when he stood to walk around the room to the bed with rich, purple satin sheets, I crawled and follow. I thought that if I listened to him, sooner or later, he'd let me go.

He then made me sit on my knees, by his feet. He... told me all these rules he had for me. I wasn't allowed to leave the room unattended, I wasn't allowed to cry and I had to do whatever he said – no hesitation just straight away. I nodded and he said that if at any point I broke any of his rules, I would be punished."

She was a statue, barely breathing but still, continued to tell me what actually happened to her.

******TRIGGER WARNING******

"I did what he said for the first day, he dressed me, combed my hair and fed me. He watched me sleep, but didn't let me put on any clothes, though he had no problem with me covering myself with my hands. The next day, when I awoke he wasn't there but there was this woman, I couldn't see her face as she had it covered. She gave me food and took me toilet when I asked to. When I walked back into the room, in front of her – only my hands covered me – She pushed me onto the bed. She straddled my back and slapped me, repeatedly. She got off me and brought back a stick, she neat the soles of my feet and every time I cried out, she added another hit. At the end she said that I'd better not let sir – aka HIM – know what happened before she left the room.

I was exhausted emotionally and physically so I huddled into a ball and wept and wept until I fell asleep. Later on the door opened once more, it was HIM and he brought me food. After he fed me he said that I needed to take a shower. He walked with me crawling behind into the bathroom. He said that I had to take off my underwear and get in the shower. I did barely hesitating, my hands my only source of modesty, as I waited for him to leave the bathroom. Standing on my feet hurt so much that I squeezed my eyes. I opened my eyes when I heard the door shut, thinking that he left the room but all he did was close himself inside. He... he... wanted to wash me."

I was no longer touching Ana as, I was clenching my fists in anger. But, when I saw her frantic, panicked eyes and her shallow breaths I pushed my anger back and resumed stroking her back to keep her grounded. She instantly calmed.

"I cried and begged him not to, I said that I could do it myself but, he said that he wanted to." She took a deep breath. "I cried throughout my 'shower' and unbeknownst broke two of his rules. I cried and hesitated so he dealt out my first punishment. He took me back into the room and played some music, a fairground tune. Then he bent me over the couch, naked. On the way in, he picked something up, a cane. He told me to count and I knew what was coming. The first strike from the cane had me crying out in pain, by the third my bottom was on fire, by the sixth numb. He hit me with it a total of ten times, five times for each rule I had broken. I counted though he had to remind me to when the pain became to much.

When I was done my face was streaked with years. He made me stand up, and turn around, the pain from my butt was far worse than my feet. It felt like it was in fire. I looked at his face but it angered him so he barked out that I wasn't to ever look at him without being told to, like a good submissive. Ugh... so I diverted my eyes straight to the floor. He said that I better listen to him from now on or things would only get worse. He left the room then so, I went and lied face down on the bed - crying my eyes out before wearing myself out into a fitful sleep. I thought that nothing would get worse but... God only knows why I thought that. After that he never punished me because I never gave him reason to. But whenever he left that woman would come in and beat me but, she'd either do it so it wouldn't leave any physical marks or, she would do it on my feet.

I think it was when I was there a week when he in and said that now I needs to get serious training, proper submissive training on how to... please my master. He attached his leash to the collar he placed around my neck and dragged me to the foot of the bed. He stood directly in front of me and... he... dropped his trousers and his... thing was just there. He told me to open my mouth and I did, I was ten. I didn't know why her wanted my to do that so I just opened my mouth a little. He said wider and when I did... he... he... put his... thing in my mouth. He told me what to do, when to suck, what to do basically until he released into the back of my throat. He fell back onto the bed and smiled. According to him I was a natural as well as a fast learner. He left the room but promised that I would be rewarded."

What the ever loving fuck? What? How could this happen? To Ana? How is she okay? I was clenching my fist but I never allowed my right hand to stray from her back, as angry as I was, she still needed me. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes to try and reign in my anger.

"His reward was a pair of leggings and a vest. He actually gave me some clothes, I was so glad to get some but obviously he had a stipulation; whenever he was in the room, I had to be in just my underwear. She still came back, every day without fail she was there during what I guess was the days but I could never be sure. He... he... came back twice more and made me relieve him orally, ads he put it. Every night I would cry myself to sleep. I prayed that I'd be back home with my Mom but it was useless. When he came in again, he said he was going to teach me my next skill. He said to get on my knees but on the bed. He put it in my mouth again and I did what He taught me to do... crying alongside. He then.. made me.. lie down. He tied my head to the headboard of the giant bed and took off my underwear. He.. spread my legs and lied on top of me."

Mine and her breaths became ragged alongside one another. God, NO! This couldn't of happened to her.

****** END OF TRIGGER WARNING *****

RAY POV

I'm so proud of my Annie. She won. Me, Grace and Carrick got her some of her favourite pizza along aside a cake just for her, in congratulations. Mia has barely stopped talking on that damn phone of hers gushing about Ana winning and cheer, anything and everything.

We've finally arrived at the Grey's house. Thank God! I can't wait to see Annie's face when I give her the Pandora charm bracelet her Mom and Bob sent for her. She's finally happy, God does that girl deserve to be happy. Especially, after everything she's been through.

We walk into the house to see Kate and Elliott looking dumbfounded. Elliott looking at the stairs and Kate at the package I her hands. But, where is Annie and Christian. I looked to Carrick and Grace who, seemed to be just as bewildered as I was.

"What's wrong? And where's Christian and Annie?" I was really starting to get worried when I saw the looks on their faces.

"Elliott! Kate! What happened?" Grace shouted.

"Ana, she opened this box. It's addressed to her but when she opened it she dropped seconds later and ran up the stairs. Christian ran after her. Like just now, right be for you guys came. We heard tires and Ana said she'd get the door." Kate was the one to answer us.

"But it's only a carousel! What could that have done to Banana?" Elliott asked.

As soon as he said carousel, I felt my heart drop. Carrick took the souvenir off of Kate and wound it. Oh no! Oh fuck no! It played the exact same song. No! He knows! He's probably even here. I looked at Carrick but he was looking at something near my feet. I looked down and saw a note. I picked it up and read it.

 _You haven't completed your training..._

 _SM_

I need to go to her. She can't be alone during this. I was about to race up the stairs when Carrick pierced me with his gaze. "Christian is there."

Yes he is. He'll be there to support her. Maybe she will tell him everything now? But I cant just sit here. I was lost and I knew that Carrick could see it plain as day on my face.

"Ana will be okay. She has Christian. But, Ray do you want to come to my office. We can maybe talk somethings through." I nodded, incapable of replying to him but glad he offered me a way out. "Gracie, why don't you make sure everyone else eats and is settled. Put the cake away for tomorrow and maybe leave the pizza for Christian and Ana to have later on."

It seems like I'm not the only one incapable of speaking as Grace to simply nods and make her way to the family room with Mia, Elliott and Kate following close behind. I too followed a Grey to his office and collapsed in his couch a glass of scotch in one's hand, that note in the other.

And this night started off so well.

 **Christian POV**

NO! It didn't happen to her. It couldn't have. I realised that my hand had stilled on her back so I brought my self to continue but, it wasn't enough for her or me so I pulled her close to me and wrapped her in my arms, relieved when I felt her reciprocating.

"Ana, he didn't did he?" I couldn't stop myself from asking her.

"What? No, he didn't. He came pretty close to but... but that woman, with the mask still on, came running into the room. 'They're here, they're her. You said we wouldn't get caught. I'm out of here.' She ran out the back door and HE jumped up. I pulled the covers over myself to cover me as he ran to the drawers near the bed. Just then in came the police. They grabbed HIM and pulled him away before someone came to me. I was bruised all over and tearstained but I managed to mumble out a thank you. I felt so light headed with relief that I fainted."

I breathed a sight of relief knowing that he didn't take away her innocence. I was opening my mouth to say something when she continued.

"I woke up the next day with all my family around me: Mum, Daddy, Bob and Carrick – surprisingly. He was my lawyer for the case. I had been gone for a month. I had no broken bones or anything but I had bruises and a lot of mental trauma. It took three years of hard work and therapy for me to come to terms with what happened and another year for me to become how I am now. I still have weekly visits to ensure that I stay sane."

I don't know what to say. All this happened to her and I wasn't there to help or support her in any way whatsoever. But she did say that Dad knew so at least she had decent representation.

I asked the first question that came to mind, "Ana, that woman, was she ever caught? I mean she did so much to you to so she is in jail right?" She better be, if not I will find her and hunt her down.

"Yes, she was. Turns out her name was Abbey, Abbey Whitmore. Stephen sold her out straight away to try and get a deal but it wasn't happening with Carrick as the lawyer."

I sighed a deep breath. Thank God! "But what.. why did you have such a bad reaction to the parcel?"

"The Carousel, it was the only ride I went on that day and the music it played, it was what HE played in that torture cell of his." She shivered so I brought her into my arms once more to warm her up.

"Okay? You, Ana, you are amazing. All this happened to you and you powered through it all. I have never and will never be prouder of you." I couldn't help but burst out. Ana the. Looked up at me. Our faces were so close and I could feel the electricity surrounding us. It was palpable.

"Really?" She breathed out. She leant a little more forward – so close that as she spoke her lips brushed mine.

"Of course I am." I breathed out in the same tone. "You are so strong just inspiring."

I darted my gaze from her eyes to her lips, trying to warn her of what I was about to do but even when she didn't jerk away I couldn't bring myself to press my lips against hers. Luckily for me, she made the decision and pressed her lips to mine.

It was explosive, I could feel it in my toes. I felt joy, content and possessive all at once. She pecked at my lips and I deepened the kiss slowly, giving her time to tell to stop if she so wished. Although, she didn't she swiped her tongue across my lips and teased them open. As sol as I felt her tongue caress mine I felt all my nerve endings burst in pure euphoria. I sucked on her tongue and fought for dominance with my tongue. I don't know for how long we kissed but I do know that it was both the best and the hardest moment of my life. Happy, that I finally got to do what I only dreamt would happen. Hard, because what would this mean for our friendship. Either we have surpassed it or, we have when and truly fucked it over.

But for right now, I couldn't bring myself to care very much. Because at least it was with her and finally happening.

 **I wanted to get a longer chapter out as a little late Christmas/ happy holidays/ new years gift to say thank you, for all the follows, faves and reviews. Also, how do you like the little kissing scene. It was Christmas and there relationship is in the works, changing and developing at all times.**

 **I'm aiming for at least 8 reviews for this chapter so please. Btw you probably won't get an update for another week as my birthday is in the first week back at school so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY IN ADVANCE TO ME!**

 **Thank you so damn much and I hope you continue to enjoy the story and I hope you all had a very merry Christmas/ whatever.; )))**


	13. Chapter 12 - The Talk

**CHAPTER 12 – WHAT ARE WE?**

 **ANA POV**

Okay so this is happening. But, I can't actually fault anything with what he's or we are doing. It feels, oh, so right. The way his tongue is coaxing mine out of its hiding spot. I just told him what... What... HE did to me but this kiss. The feel of his body against mine, is simply perfection. Timorously, I inched my tongue towards his. I gave a small stroke against his own, unsure of what to do but his guttural moan of reply let me know that he liked it. I don't know about him, although I'm sure he is probably in the same boat but, this is my actual, first, proper, real kiss and it is perfect. There is no way I can fault him.

I don't know how long our lips were locked or how we got there but he had me on his lap while straddling him with one arm pulling me towards him and the other buried in my hair. On the end of a moan which was leaving my mouth came an unfortunate sound which completely dampened his mood. Of course my stomach rumbled. Now when all I could think about was his tongue, his warm mouth and my desire for bit to return to my own. Though, obviously Mr you-must-take-care-of-your-self isn't feeling the same.

"Come on let's go get some pizza!" I cried and jumped up before he had the chance to say anything. We got up and I said, "Although, first I need to go and freshen up a little before we have to go."

I got up and went to the bathroom. I splashed water all over my face repeatedly. When I looked in the mirror at my tearstained face and red rimmed eyes it all came flowing back. HE is here and he is coming for me. I don't know what will happen but, I know that I can't let it break me apart again. And well it's not going to happen again, now I have Dad with me and I have Christian. Oh damn. I forgot he was and probably still waiting, how long was I in here for. I splashed water on my face and dried myself before leaving the bathroom. Outside I caught Christian staring out the window.

"Hey, let's go," I said softly, no longer having the energy to say much. He turned his head towards me and slowly nodded his head.

"Sure Ana, let us go." He said in an exaggerated manner. I couldn't help the soft giggle which escaped my throat, unwittingly. He makes me laugh without even trying very hard. I'll always love him for that.

He reached out for my hand and I placed mine in his where he pulled towards the door. When we reached downstairs, there was no one about, the whole place was deserted. "I guess they wanted to give you some space." Christian squeezed my hand.

We got pizza, and ran back upstairs although, when we were nearing the top I heard three doors all slam at once so I knew the others were curious. I... I just don't know how to actually tell them anything about what happened. I don't think I could handle all the Grey's looking at me with pity, or differently at all.

We returned to Christian's bedroom where he sat me on the bed and closed the door. It felt weird to be sitting on the bed after all that had happened but it wasn't exactly awkward. It felt right with him but the silence was killing me so I had to be the one who broke it.

"So... that happened?" Okay, was totally the stupidest sentence that has probably ever left my mouth but I couldn't help it. He looked at me and gazed right back into his eyes before we both burst out in laughter. After my giggle died down he tried to start.

"Well I guess we did kiss but its okay if you don't want things to change between us. I'm okay with it if you want to be... I mean I guess... we could remain friends" He finally managed to articulate a sentence but damn, if it wasn't what I wanted to hear. Although, the way in which he shrugged and the grim set of his lips let me know that he didn't really want what he said. God! I had literally, not even one hour ago told him all about, HIM... and now this was happening. Ugh! Being a teenager sucks.

I took a deep breath and rather awkwardly mentioned what I wanted, "And what if I don't want to stay just friends? I mean you know everything about me and I know everything I need to know about you. I don't think I'd actually be able to be this comfortable around anyone else. There is something between us, what, I don't exactly know. So what do you say?" I glanced up at him and saw him gazing at me, earnestly.

"I know, but you haven't been back for five months and there is so much going on right now, I feel as though if we try... if we give us a go now, we wouldn't last very long."

Doesn't he understand? That is the whole reasoning behind what I'm saying, ever since I returned in September, there has always been something happening and now, with all this, this ish weeding its way back into my life, I want to take what I want, grab on and hold onto to it for as long as I possibly can. Sighing, I reasoned my point, "Christian, HIM coming back into my life makes me want to grasp the good things in my life and hold on for my life. I want to do the one thing I've wanted to do since I've returned to Seattle. Life will continue but, I don't know how it will turn out for me," I paused and grasped onto his face, "but, what I do know is what I want and WHO I want."

My face was morose as I stared into his face, dreading the words which may fall from his beautiful lips. "Ana, off course I'd love to be with you but are you sure? I don't want to make things hard for you right now. I, of course I want you to be my forever but what if we don't last now, I'd die without you in my life. I don't think I could lose you a second time." The pained expression, painted on his face shattered my heart.

"Christian, don't think so negatively, I don't think I could live without you either. You keep me balanced." I shoot him a small smile.

He looked at me, a twinkle in his eyes, as he caressed my cheek. "Well then Ana, I humbly accept your request to become your doting boyfriend." He grinned and I barely contained my squeal before I launched myself at his face pressing my lips against his.

He pulled me into his lap and allowed me to dominate the kiss at the beginning before he took over. This is what I love about him and this, it makes me forget everything going on around us, allows me to forget about all the shadows in the world and relish in the light he brings me. He nipped at my lips and gently teased my lips open and once again began massaging my tongue with his own. I ran my hand up his chest before knotting my fingers in his hair trying to pull him closer. His shudder of delight matched mine as his hand wrapped around my head, the other caressing my back.

Too soon he pulled away, leaving me to gasp in air. Panting profusely, he pressed his forehead against mine, smiling that special, shy smile he reserved for me. He suggested we finish our slices before they needed to be re-heated once more, thus, while we were quiet - only sharing shy smiles - we finished our food and I gulped down water. He sat down on his bed, me paralleling his posture beside him. He held my hand and kissed my knuckles before suggesting, as it was already really late, that I spend the night here.

I pulled off my shoes as he went into the bathroom to change, telling me that I could use anything I wanted for the night. I got naked, except for my panties and pulled one of his plain black T-shirts. While I finished up he knocked on the door before calling out, "Ana, are you done yet?"

I called out my simple reply of yes before I walked past him into the bathroom to freshen up before bed. I walked back in the room as Christian laid down on the left hand side and pulled the covers down making room for me beside him. I ran up and launched myself at the bed, on top of him breaking down into fits of giggles. After finally calming down, he pulled me into his arms and replaced the covers around me.

He kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear, "I think with you in my bed instead on FaceTime will guarantee me the best nights sleep I have had in a long time." His breath paired with his sweet but sincere words caused shivers to run down my spine. I turned my head back and lightly pressed my lips against his as I softly spoke, "Sweet dreams, Christian." I laid my head on the pillow before we both drifted off to sleep.

 **The week later**

 **Christian POV**

Ana's first cheer performance is tomorrow and she is stressing once more. No matter how many times we tell her that she will be amazing, it is like it goes straight out of her head. She has been practising none stop and now, before her performance, in place of practicing any more she has resolved in getting pep talks from Ray, Me, Kate and Mom (Elliot and Dad couldn't make it).

The game starts so Mia and Ana rush off to get ready and prepare before their performance.

Halftime comes and I'm pretty sure I'm gaping. I knew Ana was good but God! She was so damn flexible. She has some serious rhythm as she dances and flips all around the field. At last she is thrown into the air one last time, thank God because I don't think my heart could handle one more of them, and the crowd goes wild. The team is so damn talented, I didn't spend much time looking at her but Mia was so GOOD to and I guess Kate was too but I don't think I noticed much of anyone else. I'm waiting by the gate for Ana as she rushes off the field right into my arms. I take her lips in a passionate kiss but stop as I hear catcalls from some of my friends on the Rowing team and Ana's from everywhere. Who knew the girl was so amiable - she made friends everywhere and anywhere.

We met up with our family and after a round of congratulations and hugging we decided to ditch the rest of the game and go out to a restaurant nearby. I suggested that Ana and Mia change out of their uniforms, not caring much about Kate but not wanting guys to be gawping at what was mine and Ana's belly-cut top and short cheer skirt left little to the imagination. Also, Mia was my sister so no guy actually had the audacity to look at her so that mattered little.

All my pleading and reasoning fell short from my lips as Ana, probably predicting what was to come, locked her lips with mine in a passionate kiss that left me breathless. she then broke away, smiled her dazzling smile my way before swinging hr hips off in the direction of my car. My family and Ray were all chuckling as I followed Ana to my car. My phone pinged with a message from Ray, telling me that we would be dining at Saul's, although, he signed off with a good luck and winking emoji.

I shook my head laughing as me and Ana got buckled in before I drove off to our destination.

 **So sorry it took so long but, in French control assessment I was told that I got a B and therefore had to resit and then found out that we had another mock week. Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews, I'm blown away by the positive response this story garnered. Is there anyone who would be willing to proof read my chapters for me as I'm awful at it, I can never be bothered, please PM me if so.**

 **I'll try to get the next update up sooner but for now please review and thank you,**

 **Amy xxx**


	14. Chapter 13 - Just For You, Baby!

**GUESS WHO'S BACK! BACK AGAIN!**

 **Can someone help me find a story. It's when Ana meets Christian in a club and Ana loses her virginity in the back of that club. Then they break up for a bit and all I can remember is Ana feeling bad about herself for hooking up with Christian in a coat cupboard. Please help.**

 **Chapter 13 – Just For You, Baby!**

 **Ana POV**

Christian and I were on our way to lunch with everyone but, each time I'd look across at him driving I couldn't help but to bite my lip; Christian simply looked so in control and sexy driving that anyone would have a hard time controlling themselves around him, and there, deep in the pit of my stomach I could feel a familiar twitch and the dampening of my panties that seemed to become a constant occurrence around my Greek God. I rubbed my legs together to relieve some of the aching, the action catching Christians eye, as he pulled to a stop at a red light, he turned to smirk at the effect he always had on me. He then looked up to my face and raised a brow, leaving me to shrug in response.

"It's not my fault you look so hot and sexy while driving, in fact I blame you. Especially when you have that determined and so in control look on your face and in your eyes." I then turned back to the front and continued, "by the way you may want to start driving now, the lights gone green."

Christian simply shook his head and began driving once more, chuckling slightly to himself.

As we pulled into the parking space of Saul's, I looked at Christian and raised my brows, "It was your Dad's choice." He simply stated and shrugged before getting out and coming round to help me out of the car.

I looked up at him and pecked him on the lips, in honour to our first official date that took place at this restaurant. He smiled at me before wrapping my hand around his arm. Just before we walked up to the Hostess, Christian bent down and kissed the shell of my ear before whispering, "We'll be finishing that a little later." He then looked down at me, grinning salaciously making me shudder in response.

We made our way to the hostess, she looked so professional and with no fuss directed us to the seats our families were sat at. As we came towards the table I felt Christian place his hand at my lower back and tense slightly. Confused but not wanting to question him, I carried on walking until I saw Dad and Carrick sand up like proper gentlemen, waiting for me to sit down. My gaze dropped to Elliot who, though was now here, was still sat down but, after getting clipped round the head by Carrick shot up as though he was electrocuted. Mia, me, Christian and Kate all began coughing to cover our laughter. Elliot scowled as Christian pulled my chair out for me and I thanked him. Seems like someone is jealous of Christian's gentlemanly behaviour.

When the waiter finally came around to take our orders I still hadn't decided on what I wanted to eat so I let Christian choose for me. He orders a lightly oiled, chicken pasta for me and a steak for himself. "Then we can share so that you can try some of my steak and I can have some of your pasta, God knows you need the energy after that mind blowing performance you gave." He closed the menu, handing it to the waiter as his hand began to rub up and down my thigh, and he kissed my neck. I could feel my cheeks becoming red as I blushed profusely.

I looked over at Christian as he blushed before turning to scowl at the waiter, who was still lingering by our table. I kissed Christian's cheek before getting back into the conversation I was previously having with Mia, Kate and Grace. I guess tomorrow we are going to the salon.

 **Christian POV**

Ever since we walked into this pace, all around me and Ana, men and even some women eye fuck MY girl. She is already hot as fuck and on top of that she is showing off her toned stomach, porcelain like skin and the cherry on the pie is that skirt that just makes her legslook like they go on for years instead of days.

I have had to glare at every fucker and even though they saw me place my arm around her they all had the audacity to carry on gawping like she's their girl and not this extremely possessive fuckers. I growled and just carried on to the table.

Now this is getting fucking ridiculous, first it was all these guys here who were gawping at my girl but at least they've all calmed down since she's out of sight sat next to me but, this fucking waiter over here is just looking for a good beating. He has seen me glare at him but doesn't seem to be getting the message, leaving me here to wonder which method of beating will help his eyesight and sense of self-preservation. I look over at Ana and hold her hand over the menu in her palms.

"Trust me?" I say. She simply smiles and relinquishes the menu to my hands.

I tell the waiter my and Ana's orders, while handing over the menus. He still was eye-fucking MY girl so I decided to lay my claim on her. My palm landed on her bare thigh and began gliding my hand up and down it, feeling the goosebumps my hands caused, I looked at the waiter and smirked before kissing Ana on her neck, loving the way she shivers in response to my touch. It calms me to know end to see the effect I have on her.

The waiter apparently still didn't get a clue and there was only so much more I could do to Ana that wouldn't be to inappropriate in front of her Dad and my parents. When Ana turned around and kissed me on the cheek before returning to her conversation with all the ladies I growled at the waiter and now, that he finally realised that I was watching everything he was doing he swiftly took the remaining few orders before walking off. I looked over at my Dad and saw him wink at me. So he knew what I just did and he wasn't mad about it.

After a filling meal, during which I fed Ana from my plate, from my own actual hands, we all made our way back home, only me and Ana snuck off to the boathouse while all the others split off to mind their own business.

Once we entered the boathouse, Ana launched herself at me, her arms taking their place wrapped around my neck, mine around her waist anchoring her body to mine as she then wrapped her legs around mine. She was a woman so possessed that she ever stopped to look at what I had set up I the room for her. As we finally parted, only to breathe I set her back on her feet and turned her around.

When she had seen all the arrangements I had put in place for her she attacks me again pulling me down on to the petal covered bed. We were all lips, tongues and clashing teeth as the raw passion over took us. Elliott had been giving me some tips, and between that and some Cosmo articles I think I know what I want to do to Ana.

While we were kissing she began to undo the buttons on my shirt and I pulled at her top – if it could be called that – clawing at her, wanting to feel some skin on skin contact. I moved on to nibbling on her neck as she finally rid me of my shirt followed by me ridding her of her own. I was surprised to find that she wasn't wearing a bra but, with how tight her top was I could see how it wouldn't be necessary.

She nibbled on my neck for a while before our lips were reunited once again. We attacked each other and I couldn't help but bite her bottom lip. I slowly kissed my way down her neck and began nipping at the skin just above her breasts, enough so she could feel my teeth but not hard enough to mar her perfect, porcelain skin. I then began my planned attack on her breasts, lathering her areolas, nipping lightly at the peaks. Her reciprocating moans let me now I was on the right track, as I brought my left hand up to play with the breast I just left to play with her right one. !"

Once again I repeated my attack on her and when her pants were getting higher in pitch, and closer together I let off and blew cold air on to her peaks, causing her to growl in frustration. "Oh Mon Dieu! Christian to est mourir, s'il vous plait, continuer, n'arrêtez pas, sacre bleu!"

(Oh My God! Christian you are dead, please, continue, don't stop, oh God!)

Hearing her speak French to me just did something to me so I continued my assault, however, this time I trailed kissed down her stomach to her waistline and started to nibble at her hip I tried to tug her skirt down slowly, letting her suffer a little but Ana was taking none of it. She pulled her own skirt off so quickly and pulled my head back down to her body in the space of her second.

Hmmmm… Sexually frustrated Ana was a bossy Ana. We could have some fun with that later.

I pressed soft, butterfly like kisses from her belly button, bypassing her sweet pussy, down to her knee and then, treacherously back up her inner thigh. All leading to that one special place.

"PLEASE, CHRISTIAN!" She moaned.

Not wanting to let her suffer anymore I pressed a kiss to her mound. I then let my tongue finally meet her sweet, sweet centre and I found my favourite flavour in the whole wide world, Ana. I lapped at her, evading all of her most private areas, trying to get all of her own unique flavour, trying to taste her essence enough, to keep me satisfied before we could do this again. I could feel her clit trembling but, I didn't want this to be over so quickly, so I slowed my ministrations down and blew cold air on to her hot, throbbing centre to try and cool her down.

Ana growled in frustration. Her hand fisted in my hair as she forcefully pulled my head down to her glistening lips. I smirked against and said, "Do you like the way I'm flicking my tongue against your throbbing clit."

I then rubbed my finger through her moisture, lubricating it, "Do you want me to take it to the next level?" I questioned and resumed my ministrations.

When after a while she still hadn't answered me I suddenly blew a puff of cold air on her which seemed to wake her out of her daze, "Answer me, Baby, or do you want me to stop?"

She mewled and moaned out, "Please don't stop, YES, YES, YES, do whatever you want!"

Hearing her voice, her at my complete mercy begging me to continue gave me such a rush. I continued my assault, and once I had lathered my finger in enough of her juices, I slowly inserted it into hr, causing her body to arch off the bed. She was so close, she was keening.

"Please, please, please Christian,"

Not knowing what she was begging for, I added another finger and sped up all my ministrations, lapping at relentlessly before she let go. Crying out her release. I kept up a calmer version of my assault to help her through her orgasm, chuffed with myself for providing her with this pleasure.

Once her breathing evened off I got up to my knees and pressed my lips to hers, forcing my tongue into her mouth, letting her taste her own sweet essence. She moaned into my mouth but, I could tell she was tired so I broke our kiss, and pressed a kiss to her forehead before tucking her body into mine.

"What about you?" She asked through a yawn. I smiled but just kissed her forehead once more.

"Don't worry about me, this was just for you. For you being the best girlfriend a guy could ask for." She giggled before turning her body into mine and eventually falling asleep mumbling something about the best boyfriend ever and I grinned thinking back to the conversation I had, had with Flynn.

 _FLASHBACK***********_

 _I was pacing his small office. I had just told him everything Ana had told me about what had happened to her and to say he was shocked was a gross understatement._

 _His mouth was gaping for a few seconds before his face resorted back to his 'impassive psychiatrist' expression._

 _"Well Christian, how does this make you feel?" He questioned, forcing me to look at him like he was crazy._

 _"What do you think" I want to murder that fucker who thought he could put his hands on my Ana. But, more than that, I'm scared that when we kiss, or when I hold her mind won't revert back to thinking of fucking… fucking Morton!" I spat his name out like it was cursed. I hated that fucker and if I ever get my hands on him he is dead!_

 _"Okay, and do you think that maybe Ana needs you?" he looked me in the eyes before continuing, "Do you think that you could replace all those negative notions and thoughts that she might have in regards to sex and a male figure in her life with some positive ones? I'm sure she'd be much more comfortable embarking on this journey with you, someone she wanted to with and has known for probably all of her life. Someone who loves her as much as you do?"_

 _A little while later our session had finished but he had gave me something to think about._

 _END OF FLASHBACK************_

I then went on to do as much research to make this experience as pleasurable as I could for Ana, and I think I succeeded. Well if the content sighs leaving her body now are any evidence.

 **AN –**

 **Thank you guys for all your well wishes, I think I did okay but I think England has gone crazy as well as the exam board. For biology I am expected to be informed of drunk rats and 15 year olds when I myself have never drank alcohol in my life.**

 **Please review, review motivate me to post sooner.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it until next time**

 **Amy xx**


End file.
